Overturned Existence
by EnigmaRaziel
Summary: UPDATED! At LONG last! Yami fell into one of the Jusenkyo Springs. Can you guess what happens next?
1. Treacherous Day

EnigmaRaziel: WOW!!! Yami a girl!!! Unbelievable! 0.o  
  
Yami: Yeah, right. As if that would happen.  
  
mimicshalle: Don't bet on it brother. (evil grin)  
  
Yami: Whatever...- -;;  
  
Yugi: (Suddenly pops out of nowhere) What!? Yami!? A GIRL!? Hhmm...how would you look like being a girl? (imagines)  
  
Yami: Would you stop that Aibou!? You're not helping.  
  
EnigmaRaziel: Quiet already; we're about to start the show.  
  
mimicshalle: **I'll do the honors of disclaiming!** We don't own Jusenkyo nor any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast. We're just borrowing. And NO  
YAOI or HENTAI!!! Strictly prohibited!!!  
  
EnigmaRaziel: (grabs the remote, then plays the Treacherous Day DVD on air)  
  
Yami: DOOOOON'T. (starts frantic attempts to grab the remote)  
  
EnigmaRaziel: Hey! Butt off!!! Shoo-shoo, scram! (trying hard to protect the remote)  
  
Yugi: Yay! A movie! Let's watch! (starts cooking popcorn with mimicshalle)  
  
Mimicshalle: We're new, so be nice people and enjoy!  
  
**Overturned Existence**  
  
**Chapter 1: Treacherous Day**  
  
"Yami!!! Hurry up!!!" An excited starburst headed boy shouted. He stands 4'8" and wears a matching gray-black outfit with a golden artifact dangling from his neck. He waved energetically towards his companion.  
  
"Coming, Aibou." Answered another boy who looks identically like him, whom you would think of as his older twin. Yugi and company are currently on vacation and is touring the Jusenkyo springs in China. Anzu, Jyounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and Mai followed their tour guide and enjoyed taking pictures and stuff.  
  
"Hurry!!! Hurry!!!" Yugi said as he bounced up and down and dashed towards their other companions. Yami just shook his head in defeat and proceeded to follow his light. Yami took his time on walking towards their group while enjoying himself in absorbing his surroundings.  
  
"Yami!!! Hurry up! You're walking like a wounded tortoise!" Mai called out when Yugi joined their group without Yami.  
  
"Coming." Yami answered lazily. He was still enjoying his little stroll.  
  
"Oh, c'mon man!" Jyounouchi shouted with exasperation. "We won't make it 'till lunch if you keep doing that!"  
  
Yami just dismissed Jyounouchi's whining and just smirked and continued with his pace.  
  
"Oh, man." Jyounouchi sighed. "In this rate, we'll miss lunch AND dinner."  
  
"Give him a brake guys." Anzu defended. "It's his first time in a mountain, right, Yugi?" Anzu continued while giving Yugi a meaningful look. Yugi nodded his head in response.  
  
"Right."  
  
They continued to stroll the surroundings of Jusenkyo and listened to the song of nature. The little ponds of Jusenkyo shimmered and twinkled in the sun's rays. It is said that the Jusenkyo springs differs from one another and holds their own stories to tell. Each one has something or someone who accidentally died in the water. When the body dies, the spirit leaves the body and goes either to the netherworld or astral world. But sometimes the spirit remains and forevermore haunts their place of death. In one of the ponds a young lady accidentally fell and drowned, and her spirit remains. An image of a young lady appeared over one of the spring's cool waters. She watched the tourists come and go, but whom she studied the most is the boy with spiky hair who was walking near the ledge.  
  
_"A fellow spirit..."  
_  
Yami jerked his head downward towards one of the springs. And leaned a little more to study the water below. His brows knotted in concentration as to acknowledge the sudden intrusion. But all he saw was his own reflection.  
  
_'What was that I felt?'_ Yami asked himself, confusion written all over his handsome face. _'It feels so familiar...it's so like...death.'  
_  
"YAMI!!! What are you doing?" Yugi called. "You'll fall if you take another step!"  
  
Their tour guide heard Yugi's warning and turned to look that one of his costumers was behind. He went towards Yami's direction and stopped to a halt just behind the young man.  
  
"Good sir, that is the pond where a young lady drowned in." The Jusenkyo tour guide explained. "It is best to stay away from the springs if you wish to live your life as it is."  
  
Yami didn't respond and just stared at the cool waters below. He was so certain that somebody or rather something is down there. But no use of thinking about that now, he didn't want to spoil everybody's vacation because of his suspicion about the pools of Jusenkyo.  
  
"Well then, let's get a move on." The tour guide said and walked towards the majority of the group.  
  
Yami retreated backward but couldn't help to take another glance just to be sure. So he once again leaned over the edge.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi whined. "Let's go."  
  
"Coming, Aibou!" Yami answered back. But he didn't make a move or sign of retreating back. Yugi pouted with his hands on his hips. Yugi waited a little bit to see if Yami would budge, but to his dismay the former Pharaoh didn't move an inch. Yugi sighed in exasperation and decided to follow the others for he was sure that once Yami's curiosity is satisfied he would follow them sooner or later. Yami stared and stared...and stared some more but to his dismay what he was expecting to happen didn't fall in. He shrugged his shoulder and decided to follow his friends. He was about to walk away when he felt like the temperature suddenly dropped and there was this eerie feeling creeping into him that someone or something is staring at him. Yami dared to see where he felt the eyes of the being staring at him. Down at the pond he saw a girl smiling at him, and looks like him. Yami was stunned; he didn't know how to comprehend what happened. It's impossible; it is proven that when you look at your reflection, you'll see your own image not somebody else's.  
  
"YAAAMIIII!!!!" Yugi shouted, by the tone of his voice that even the dead would rise. Yami snapped back to reality and before he knew it, the ground he was standing on suddenly gave in and there was a big SPLASH.  
  
"Ooops." Yugi said, flinching as he heard Yami, yelp and fall. Yugi hurriedly dashed to his "darker side". "Yami? Yami? Are you alright?"  
  
"Ya." Yami was wearing this annoyed look on his face as he sat there in the middle of the pond, all soaked and wet and with a little green frog on his head.  
  
The tour guide groaned, "I knew this would happen."  
  
TBC.?  
  
EnigmaRaziel: SO? SO? Did you like it? Did you like it? Did'ya? Did'ya? Did'ya?  
  
Yami: HA! I didn't become a girl! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
mimicshalle: As I said, don't be so sure. (blows hands to let the manicure dry)  
  
Yami: Grrrrrrr.  
  
Yugi: Hey! What's this? (holds out a dvd entitled Chapter 2: Sayonara, Boy Days?)  
  
EnigmaRaziel: Hey! Gimme that! That's for our next show!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! (starts running around with the dvd, EnigmaRaziel chases after Yugi)  
  
mimicshalle: Oh well. Here's the preview of chapter two.  
  
"Morning," Yami said while he was rubbing his eyes while going down the stairs.  
  
"Morning, Yami!" Yugi greeted cheerfully while spreading some jam on his bread. "Do you want eggs or bacons?" Yugi looked up and....?  
  
Mimicshalle: And that's the end of our preview. MUWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
EnigmaRaziel: (sweatdrops) Ignore her, she just forgot to drink her medicine.  
  
Yami: (quietly creeps away)  
  
EnigmaRaziel: Where are ya goin? (smirks evilly)  
  
Yami: Hehe...to the little boys room?  
  
EnigmaRaziel: No. You stay put 'cause you're the main. (grabs Yami by the collar and chains him to a chair)  
  
Yami: Help?  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! Popcorn-popcorn!  
  
mimicshalle: (still laughing like mad)  
  
Yugi: Please R&R!!! Flames are welcome, comments are welcome, anything's welcome! 


	2. Sayonara, Boy Days?

EnigmaRaziel: YAY! We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mimicshalle: We're SOOO SORRY for not updating like for a thousand year!!!!!!

EnigmaRaziel: I have a confession to make...It's my FAULT!!!! WAAAHHH!! SOB SOB!!!!

Yami: Ya. My life would have been in peace if you guys didn't show up and updated again...

Yugi: Yami! Don't be so rude. I like their fic...hehe...

Yami: AIBOU!?

Yugi: (Hides under his bed)

mimicshalle: Anyways, we'd like to clear something before we continue with the story...

EnigmaRaziel: Ya. This is NOT a RANMA ½ - Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. This is a Jusenkyo – Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover (or whatever you like to call it), kapish?

mimicshalle: Oh well, before we completely forgot, we would like to THANK ALL OF YOU (WHO REVIEWED). We're so happy!!!!

Many thanks especially to: Max Knight, Perished Hope, Pharaohs Angel, Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel and Raphael Loser! THANK

YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

EnigmaRaziel: ...where's that dvd...(throws pencils, papers, cellphones, books, cds in the process)

Yugi: Is this it? (shows dvd)

mimicshalle: That's it! Give it here, good boy.

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

EnigmaRaziel: Too late...(smirks at Yami)

EnigmaRaziel: I'll do the disclaiming! We don't own YU-GI-OH! Or Ranma ½ Settings! We're just borrowing, thank you! (bows)

mimicshalle: Now, on with the show!!!!

Overturned Existence

Chapter 2: Sayonara, Boy Days?

"YAMI!!!" Anzu and the others rushed towards their friend.

"I'm so sorry, Yami." Yugi apologized to his "darker side". "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright Aibou." Yami said still wearing that annoyed look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?' Yugi asked him, his normally cheerful face now gloomy. Yami looked at his _light_ and his expression softened, there's no way in the world that he would get mad at his "brother".

"Of course not, now help me up so we could carry on." Yami smiled at his _light_. Yugi's face brightened up and eagerly lent his hand to help Yami. Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, Honda and Jyounouchi arrived at the scene catching their breaths.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? You didn't bump your head or something, did you?" Anzu fussed.

"Besides from being wet, I think I'll live." Yami said a matter-of-factly. The others sighed in relief. The tour guide attracted their attentions.

"I'm not surprised that you fell into the spring Mr. Mutou." He said calmly. "But what stunned me the most, is that you didn't turn into a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jyounouchi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"From our past experience in handling the springs, that is more than 500 years from now, mind you, all of our visitors who fell into one of these springs turned into the creature or being who drowned here right away."

"Maybe, Yami's just lucky." Honda assumed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, and I believe the curse isn't true anyway." Mai said.

"Very well then," the tour guide said, "I think Mr. Mutou needs a change of garments."

"Let's go then." Shizuka urged them, pushing her older brother's back playfully. "Niichan might die of hunger if we don't hurry up."

"HEY!" Jyounouchi protested while Shizuka just replied with a giggle.

...the next day...

7:00am...

YAAAAAAAAAAWN...

Yugi rubbed his eyes and ruffled his already disheveled tri-colored spiky hair as he made some effort to wake up. He got out of bed and stretched a bit. "1-2-3-4...1-2-3-4..." and then looked around the "boy's room". Jyounouchi and Honda were at the far end of the room still fast asleep. Jyounouchi was sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly, while Honda, hugging his pillows and murmuring '...Shi-zu-ka...,' had his covers all tangled up. On the other hand, Yami (a.k.a. Pharaoh Atem), like Jyounouchi and Honda, was still sleeping but was hidden from view because his blanket was covering him. Yugi gave a small smile, looking at his friends while sleeping sure is entertaining.

Yugi tidied his bed and went downstairs as quietly as he can so as not to wake the others up. Yugi reached the living room of their hotel room and went straight to the kitchen to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he proceeded to the bathroom to have bath. The first thing that greeted him there was a human sized mirror but paid no attention to it so he just continued to take a bath. After ten minutes of cleaning himself Yugi was now out of the bathroom. He then went again to the kitchen to have some hot cocoa to accompany him in watching some TV shows.

One hour and forty minutes later...

Yugi heard someone or rather everybody walking down the stairs. Some were talking to each other, stretching, yawning and still half asleep.

"Good morning guys!" Yugi greeted them with a smile.

"Your up early today Yugi..." Jyounochi said with a yawn.

"And watching TV so early too." lectured Mai.

"Ehehe... I just got up early and I was bored." Yugi replied sheepishly while scratching his head. "Um... where's Yami?"

"He's still sleeping." Honda answered him.

"Well then, I think I should ask for some room service so we can have our breakfast." Yugi said while getting up from his spot.

"What? Breakfast?! Where?! Where?!" Jyounouchi said while looking up, down, side to side and sticking his nose in the air.

"It's not yet here, niichan," Shizuka said in calm voice, "and besides I think Mai won't allow any of us to eat until we take a bath first."

After what Shizuka said Jyounouchi dashed to the bathroom. All of the people in the room sweat dropped, some things just won't change. While Jyounochi was taking a bath the others were chatting, and as for Yugi he's taking care of the food. After a few shouting, chatting and bathing, at long last, for Jyounouchi's delight, they are about to eat breakfast.

"Hey, isn't Yami up yet? It's past nine already." Anzu said while taking a bite on her toast.

"Well you see Yami isn't really the morning type of person." Yugi said while scratching his head, "Well, I think he'll wake up sooner or later."

As if on cue someone was walking the stairs, yawning.

"Morning," Yami said while he was rubbing his eyes while going down the stairs.

"Morning, Yami!" Yugi greeted cheerfully while spreading some jam on his bread. "Do you want eggs or bacons?" Yugi looked up and saw 'him'.

"Neither, Yugi." Yami said while walking pass the table. Yami noticed that everyone's attention was on him, even Jyounouchi stopped eating his meal. "What?" he said, but to his dismay nobody answered, they acted as if he had grown a second head. "Is anyone going to use the bathroom?" and for the second time nobody answered. "I'll take that as a no."

So Yami just proceeded to the bathroom to have his morning bath. Of course like Yugi the first thing that he saw was a human size mirror. At first he didn't paid any attention or whatsoever at the mirror but when he looked at it he saw a girl, a counter part of himself to be exact. He looked at 'it' closely and did some movements and the reflection just copied it with ease. Yami remembered what the tour guide said _"But what stunned me the most, is that you didn't turn into a girl!"......... "From our past experience in handling the springs, that is more than 500 years from now, mind you, all of our visitors who fell into one of these springs turned into the creature or being who drowned here right away."_. Realization struck 'him', he turned into a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami let out an ear piercing scream and everything went black. As for the others, every boy in the room fainted.

After ten minutes...

"And that's what happened." Anzu said to the Manager of the Jusenkyo Springs.

For more than ten minutes Anzu was relating to the man what happened for the pass few minutes and apparently Yami wasn't taking this whole-heartedly. Anyways, while the girls are explaining this to the manager, Yugi and the others are trying as hard as they could to calm Yami down from her hysterics.

"Well that's to be expected. It's only natural to react that way." the manager answered.

"Isn't there anything we can do to return 'him' back to normal?" Shizuka asked hopingly to the man.

"Well, there's no other way to lift the spell, he'll be a permanent girl. And it's sad to say that the spring of the drowned man has dried up." the manager explained.

"It what?!" Jyounochi and Honda said at the same time.

After hearing this it just got worst. Yami is now more hysterical by the minute mouthing some phrases like, 'if that tomb robber and mind controller finds out about this they'll probably laugh their heads off' and 'then Kaiba will probably humiliate me for the rest of my life'. But then again good thing there's Yugi to support her out.

"Don't worry Yami, I think those three will understand your predicament." Yugi said while looking at his dark from head to toe. "I hope..."

"But Yugi, how can I show my face to them?! I bet they'll just mock me the minute they know about this." Yami said, apparently she's taking things negatively.

"But you mean IF they'll find out!" Jyounochi said while grinning.

"If... If is good." Honda said while having a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"What do you mean by if?" Yami asked while having a little tinge of hope.

"Yeah if they don't know anything about it and just say that your Yugi's twin sister then maybe they'll never suspect!" Anzu said startling the manager.

"But we need a new identification for you Mister Mutou." The manager said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean by a new identification?" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.

"Well you can't just waltz around with the name Yami you know." Mai pointed out, "Everybody will surely suspect."

"Yeah and what you're dreading to occur will surely happen." Anzu said warningly, Yami just nodded in response.

"Even if they find out later I think by the time they realize that you're Yami, maybe they'll have a crush on you!" Jyounochi blurted out all of a sudden.

"Jyounochi!" Yami said with evident annoyance. Of course they wouldn't? They're your sworn enemy in the dueling field and much more the troublemakers of your life...will have a crush on you?! That was absurd!

"Hey that could happen! Considering that you're _hot_!" Honda teased further more.

"Well, ehehe, let's go back to the topic on your new identification, Yami." Yugi said hoping to keep Yami from strangling both Honda and Jyounochi.

"Yeah a name..." Honda said picking up the hints that Yami could send both him and Jyounochi to the Shadow Realm.

"Hey how about Yogi for a name!" Jyounochi said jokingly which Yami didn't take lightly. But the good thing is before Yami could send Jyounochi to the Shadow Realm, Mai have putted a big X on his mouth by means of scotch tape.

"Now for a real name, how about Ana?" Mai offered.

"No that wouldn't be right, it should at least sound like the name of her twin." the manager said in a calm voice, while Yami wincing when she heard the word her.

"Well then, how about Yerevan?" Anzu suggested.

"It's the capital city of Armenia." Yami said in a matter of fact tone. Anzu sweatdropped.

After a few minutes of debating for a name that suits the former pharaoh even the manager helped thinking of a proper name, but to Yami's dismay he didn't liked the names. It sounded so old... But then at last Jyounochi is finally free from the evil tape that Mai plastered on his big mouth.

"Considering all the names that you have given, why not Yuna?" Jyounochi said, hoping that Yami won't hit him.

"That's a nice name" Yugi said in his usual voice, "and it also sounds like my name."

"Well it's decided then. You are no longer Mr. Yami Yugi Mutou. You are now Ms. Yuna Mutou," the manager said, "we will just have to inform you with our future plans concerning your identity." After what he said the manager of the Jusenkyo Springs left with a bow.

"Now shall we get started then?" Mai asked them.

"Get started with what?" All the boys asked with the newest member of the female society.

"Well you can't go home looking like that _Yuna_" Anzu said with a meaningful look.

"What's wrong with her?" Jyounochi asked while looking at Yuna from head to toe.

"There's nothing wrong with her niichan, it's only her clothes." Shizuka answered her brother's question.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" this time it was Yuna who questioned them.

"Considering that you're still in your pajamas, don't you think you'll need some underwear and some descent clothes at least?" Mai asked in a know it all tone.

After what have Mai had said, the boys, including Yuna, turned into different shades of red. They finally realize that the boy turned girl need some proper 'garments' and is not wearing any of the appropriate things a lady should have.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mai said after seeing their reactions.

"Well then you three should go now, while we do some girl stuffs." Anzu said or more like ordered the three boys.

"Go where, Anzu?" Yugi asked to his curiosity.

"You should buy your sister some under garments you know." Shizuka pointed out.

Mai scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jyounochi. Which read it rather loudly.

"We have to buy a what?!" Honda retorted.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with buying some underwear?" Shizuka questioned them.

"But!!!!" Jyounochi whined.

"You know if you just stopped whining for just a minute, you'll be here before you know it." Mai said as she shoved the paper on Jyounouchi's chest.

"B-But Mai."

"Did you understand what I said?" Mai asked.

"Well, yeah." Jyounouchi replied while looking over his other companions, that is, Yugi and Honda, both of whom nodded in reply to Mai's question.

"Then, GO-AND-BUY —or NO FOOD and DUEL."

Jyounouchi grabbed Yugi and Honda by the collar of their shirts and dashed out through the door.

Jyounouchi, Honda and Yugi found themselves before a "no-man zone", a lingerie shop for FEMALES, to be exact.

"Who's goin' in?" Jyounouchi asked none in particular after a ball of hay rolled by together with the wind.

"There's no way I'm going in there! I'm allergic to cosmetics!" Honda said loudly while pointing at the shop.

"Neither am I! And I'm allergic too, y'know." countered Jyounochi.

"But guys that's a lingerie shop." Yugi pointed out, obviously he doesn't pick up that Jyounochi and Honda doesn't want to go inside.

"Anyways, go in there and make us proud!" Jyounochi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Honda added.

After what the two boys said they gave the poor little Yugi a little push to get him closer to the shop. Yugi looked back but the other two made no effort to follow him, instead they just crouch while shooing him of. Really helpful. But no use the girls are waiting and if they don't go back sooner things will go ugly, so Yugi just gave out a sigh and proceeded to the shop.

"Um... excuse me?" said Yugi.

"Nee-how!!! How may I help you Sir!" A hyper brunette in pink uniform beamed. "Sir? Sir? Where are you...?"

Yugi coughed a bit before saying "down here."

"OH! Sorry there! Now what can I do for you?" the same woman asked while sitting to see Yugi.

"Well...can you get me these?" Yugi asked the clerk while giving her the list that Mai gave them. She examined the paper and after a while she beamed again.

"Are these for your sister or something?"

"You can say so —I mean, yeah, for my twin sister."

"Really? You're a good brother and so cute, too," She slightly pinched Yugi's cheek, "I wish I had a brother, too."

Yugi blushed ever so slightly.

"Alrighty, I'll get these things for you, little sir. Please wait for just a bit at the cashier, okay?"

"Okay."

Just as what the kind lady said, she came back from somewhere in the store and emerged with the items listed in the list. She went to the cashier area where Yugi was waiting for her.

"Hey there, got bored?"

"Not really."

"Here are they."

"How much?"

The clerk typed in the price of each article with a little 'tit-tit' of her cash register.

"That'd be 200 Yuan in all." Yugi handed her the money and then typed away in her cash register and gave him the change. She then ducked under and emerged holding two pink and scented paper bag with ribbons and ruffles here and there; she then placed all the articles in and then handed it to Yugi.

"Shay-shay, please come again." She beamed down at Yugi and of course Yugi returned the gesture with their native "shay-shay" or thank you.

Once Yugi stepped out of the "No Man Zone" he let out a sigh of relief. But Yugi thought that shopping at "No Man Zones" isn't that bad, he now knew that they're male-friendly after all, that is if you look like a kid...

_Flashback . . . 2 months before . . ._

"_Hey, you guys wanna hang out at the theme park?" Jyounouchi asked his buddies while licking a chocolate flavored Popsicle._

"_That'd be great, let's ride the roller coaster!!!" Honda said, Yami choked on his ice cream when he heard 'roller coaster'._

"_Guys, you know Yami gets sick on that ride." Yugi defended his 'dark'. Jyounouchi and Honda just smirked._

"_Oh, yeah! I remember, Yami fainted when we got off." Jyounouchi teased and snickered. Yami shot him a death glare. "Awright, awright, I'm just joking."_

"_Why don't we try the Rocket Ship?"_

"_But—_

_The group of friends turned and something caught their attention._

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!! HENTAI!!!!" A woman shrieked at a nearby store, a lingerie shop, across the street. A man stumbled out the shop's door with the female attendant and the female shoppers right on his tail. They chased him and dragged him around and beat the hell outta him. The four boys witnessed such torment of their kind and marked that place a "No Man Zone". The male members of the society who happened to pass by avoided the place a good hundred or so meters, so they turned on their heels and went away from the scene, very far away._

_End of Flashback_

Jyounouchi and Honda went up to Yugi when they saw him walk out the door of the "No Man Zone", they were sitting at the café and was having some tea.

"Hey, Yugi! How'd it go?" Honda asked their little friend.

"Yeah, how was it? Did you get the stuff Mai wanted?" Jyounouchi piped.

"Yeah," Yugi said and handed Jyounouchi and Honda the bags.

"Ewe, it's PINK!" Jyounouchi grimaced.

"This is embarrassing," Honda said, "I'm holding a PINK bag."

"Well you didn't accompany me in the store, so it's only fair that you guys will carry the bags." Yugi said in a singsong.

The two boys just grimaced in response but made no effort to object because Yugi has a point. So they just made their way towards the hotel so that Mai wouldn't scold them.

Meanwhile...

"Hmmmm... not this one... not this one too..." Shizuka mumbled as she search her bag for a blouse or t-shirt that Yuna can wear.

After the boys had left Mai, Shizuka and Anzu decided to lend Yugi's _"twin sister"_ some clothes to wear that day. Anzu will lend her a skirt or jeans, then on the other hand Shizuka will lend her the upper garments and for the last Mai will lend Yuna her spare sandals. And they will take no buts for that. Yuna already tried the sandals and it fitted her, Mai said it was her old white sandals, though it looked very new. Well it was proven to be old because it didn't fit Mai anymore, good thing she packed it accidentally. Then Anzu already found a blue mini skirt. So all in all Shizuka is the only one they're waiting for. Right now Mai is helping Shizuka look for something while Anzu is playing with Yuna's (a.k.a. Yami) hair. She tried doing a braid, then ponytails, pigtails and currently working on a complicated Princess Ann braid.

"There! I found it!" Shizuka said while holding a white sleeveless turtleneck, but all of her clothes were scattered all over the bed.

"Well that takes care of the clothes, all we need to do is to wait for the boys." Mai said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey Anzu what are doing with Ya- I mean Yuna?"

"I'm trying to fix her hair..." Anzu answered while trying to figure which bundle of hair would be on the top, "mmmm...... hmmmm...... ummmm...... ahhh! I give up!" she said while disheveling Yuna's tri colored hair. Now she looks like a witch from the oldest of time.

"Err... Anzu I think you should just let her hair be..." Shizuka said while fixing her things up.

"Well, since the boys is not still in here, might as well help you fix things up." Mai said while getting up from her spot and getting a brush.

After what she said Anzu begun combing Yuna's hair in place, in case you didn't notice Yuna's hair length is three inches below her shoulder and the hairstyle is layers. Well of course after ten or so minutes of brushing, whining, and of course warnings from Anzu and Mai, Yuna looks human again.

Well of course after that small event the boys finally decided to show up.

"Good thing you decided to come, we were beginning to grow some mold in here." Mai said sarcastically.

"Hey at least we got in here, and besides it was embarrassing carrying this fluttery pink bag" Jyounouchi said with the as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then shall you go to the bathroom to clean yourself, _Yuna_?" Anzu asked half teasingly.

Yuna just made a face in reply and just proceeded to the bathroom while grabbing the fluttery pink bag from Jyounouchi. After the ex pharaoh was out of sight, the manager from the Jusenkyo just happen to be knocking on their room door. Yugi let the man in and they had some conversations concerning about their present predicament. Well it was no much of the big deal he just said that they might find some change of attitude, ways or talents from their companion. Of course they talked about how they will convince the people they know that Yami is dead and that Yuna is Yugi's twin sister, but they already arranged the thing about Yuna though. The only thing left is when will Yami exit the picture. Well since the curse is permanent whether you are splashed with cold or hot water, the best thing to do is making it appear that Yami is dead. Well they decided on something after ten minutes. Before the man could go Yuna emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with the clothing that Shizuka, Anzu and Mai lend her. The man greeted her and went on his way. After he left the room Yuna asked her companions on the things they talked about while she was taking a bath. The others enlightened her with everything, except the changes concerning the attitudes. Of course she disagreed with the idea of making her true self appear to die or to be dead. But as always her friends finally convinced her about the idea. So at last! They finally decided to fix some of their things so they can go home, finally. The only problem is... explaining it to their mom. Since Yugi's mother gladly accepted and adopted Yami ever since their 'split up' meaning they both have their own bodies [1]. So for now, they are racking their brains for explanations...

-TBC?

EnigmaRaziel: It's now time for YUGI's Corner!

mimicshalle: That's right!

Yugi: Hello you guys! It's time for MY corner! In my spotlight I'll explain things numbered like [1] over there! See that? (up there) And I'll even reveal to you scenes of upcoming chapters!

EnigmaRaziel: Get on with it Yugi!

Yugi: Okay, okay...

mimicshalle: Well you see, we gave him a spotlight so he'd stop making a commotion...

Yugi: First things first!

[1] Yami and me had 'split up' because of the effects of the God Cards and Millennium Items! Once we collected all the three God cards and the Millennium Items, I dunno what happened, but there's just this very bright light and the next thing I know is that I'm looking at Yami face-to-face!!! That also happened to Bakura and Yami Bakura, so now, there's two of them. Malik's case is different. He has this so called 'second personality' so that doesn't count as another spirit. (that's entirely fictional, okay? never take anything written here seriously 'cause it's fiction)

And now for the preview of the next chapter!!!

Preview 1:

"_Mom! We're home!" Yugi called out as soon as they entered the front door. Yugi and Yuna entered the door with a bit of difficulty due to their big and bulky traveling bags._

"_Welcome home kids! Honey, they're here!" An all too familiar voice greeted them. The 'twins' looked at each other with shock, their eyes widening as it dawned to them the image of Pegasus walking towards them with open arms, smiling._

Preview 2:

"'_Ya know guys, we should do this more often." Bakura said as he licked his 'Mais con Hielo' flavored ice cream. "Goin' out and havin' fun, right?" He continued as he looked at both Malik and Yami Bakura. But it seems that they weren't paying attention to him. They have this dazed look in there eyes and they're gaping at something. "Hey guys?" _

_There's some wind blowing in Yami Bakura and Malik's direction, fluttering their spiky hair as it passed. Sort of like when guys see a pretty lady coming by and they're going gaga over her._

"..._she's an angel..." Yami Bakura said, his eyes softening._

"..._she's so...hot..." Malik said while having this dreamy look._

"_Hey guys?" Bakura waved his hand over Yami Bakura and Malik's face. "'ya know what, you're ice creams are meltin'."_

Yugi: And that's that folks!

EnigmaRaziel: See 'ya next chapter!

mimicshalle: And don't forget to review please! Right, _Yuna_?

Yuna: ...(grumble, grumble)


	3. Mall Hopping

EnigmaRaziel: Hello minna!!! We're very happy!

mimicshalle: Hai! We're very happy because of our beloved reviewers! Arigato Gozaimasu!!!

EnigmaRaziel: A million thanks to —uh, well...everybody who reviewed!!!

mimicshalle: You baka!

EnigmaRaziel: Ehehe... um...GOMEN NASAI!!! Gomen! Gomen! We're so sorry this chapter came up very super duper LATE! Waahhhh! It's all my FAULT (as always), school requirements and extra-curricular acts. are pounding on me but at long last everything's over (whew) and I passed with golden colors (hurrah!). Anyways, it's mimic's turn...

mimicshalle: Ehem—Thank you for giving me a chance to speak at last...Before we continue with our story, a few explanations and slight cautions first:

a.The curse is permanent even if splashed by cold or hot water as mentioned in the last paragraph of Chapter 2.

b.We haven't watched the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! Series up to Pharaoh's Memory 'cause tv stations here kinda sucks (they stopped airing Yu-Gi-Oh! after Battle City) so we patch things up in order for our story to flow smoothly.

c.We alter things: like in the Jusenkyo Springs case, we made the curse permanent because it'll be more fun that way.

d.Some characters might act like an OCC.

e.Authoress' tête-à-tête at the end of the chapter.

f.Sorry, if we've committed some grammatical errors, misspelled words and word misuse.

g.Advanced precaution: Yami gradually becomes an OCC. (Sowi!...but he—I mean _she_ still likes dueling, a LOT, and she kicks butt!)

h.We changed Bakura into Ryou and we shortened Yami Bakura to Bakura only, okay? So Ryou is the _hikari_ and Bakura is the _yami_.

i.And if you wanna see what the female Yami looks like just e-mail us ok? 'Cause it's kinda hard to describe. Hehe.

EnigmaRaziel: And that's that.

Yugi: Hi! They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Jusenkyo! Thank you! (bows)

mimicshalle: And here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Yuna: ...oh the shame...

Overturned Existence

Chapter 3: Mall Hopping

A white cab pulled to a stop at a game shop we all know too well. A boy with spiky tri-colored hair and a girl with long straight hair, also tri-colored, emerged from the car and collected their luggage from its trunk. There was a limousine parked near the shop but they didn't mind it because their minds were too preoccupied with something else.

Well you see, Yugi and company departed from China right after lunchtime and arrived sometime that afternoon. Yuna was really hesitant to go home because of what happened but in the end they finally convinced her and took the flight bound to Japan. Besides, their mother (Yugi and Yuna's) and their friend's parents are expecting them to arrive that very day.

"It's now or never, Yuna," Yugi reminded his 'twin', a big sweat ran down his forehead. Yuna took a deep breath and nodded, and then the two of them started walking towards their house. They were planning on telling their mom what happened once they had her sitting comfortably on the couch with a glass of cool lemonade in hand. Their Grandpa, Sugoroku, was currently in Egypt doing some excavations, so they'll have to tell him once he gets back home.

"Mom! We're home!" Yugi called out as soon as they entered the front door. Yugi and Yuna entered the door with a bit of difficulty due to their big and bulky traveling bags filled with souvenirs.

"Welcome home kids! Honey, they're here!" An all too familiar voice greeted them. The 'twins' looked at each other with shock, their eyes widening as it dawned to them the image of Pegasus walking towards them with open arms, smiling.

Yugi and Yuna stood frozen in their tracks, unable to comprehend what to do: run...faint...hide...scream...or just...drop dead...- -;;

"Oh, would you look at yourselves!" Pegasus exclaimed completely disregarding the _new_ Yami because he had his eyes closed while fussing over them. "You're the same as ever only a lot more cuter and taller! Come give _Daddy_ a hug!"

Pegasus locked them in a bear hug when—he suddenly let go of them and stared, for the first time, at Yuna. Pegasus stared wide-eyed. Beads of sweat frantically ran down Yugi and Yuna's foreheads. Pegasus stared and stared, and stared some more; his eyes were now slanting, carefully observing Yuna.

'_Oh, no! Pegasus might have realized it!' _Yugi frantically thought reading Yuna's alarmed expression.

"Are you—" Pegasus started.

'_Oh no! Oh no!' _Yugi thought frantically.

"Are you...Yugi's girlfriend...?"

Yugi dropped anime style while Yuna had this humongous sweat drop right above her head.

Hanako came bustling into the scene while holding a pitcher filled with lemonade. She stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the panorama in front of her, the pitcher she was holding tilted to the side spilling the contents out. (We named Yugi's mom Hanako because we don't know her name, and here we made her look younger and more beautiful because, we don't mean to brag but Yugi's mom in the anime series kinda looks, uh, —ugly, please forgive our choice of word, gomen ne!)

"Oh, mom." Yugi mumbled quietly his eyes wide (wider than usual).

After five minutes...

Yugi finally had their mom and Pegasus sitting on the couch while holding a glass of lemonade. The twins weren't expecting that another person would know their 'secret' and was sitting right across them, none other than Pegasus who was tending their mom with concern. Yugi was feeling a bit hesitant because their mom was like going into shock. _'Well, brace the unexpected' _Yugi thought a while then cleared his throat.

"Uh—mom, and uh—Mr. Pegasus," Yugi closed his eyes and began to talk into full speed. Yugi's voice was like a chipmunk's because it was like in fastforward (like when Ursula was explaining to her mom and dad in Disney's George of the Jungle). "And that's what happened...Yami turned into a girl..." Yugi shut his eyes expecting his mother's outburst but it never came. He cracked an eye open and peeked. Pegasus and Hanako were staring fixatedly at Yuna and were gaping a bit.

"...well?" Yugi said as he draw his mom's and Pegasus' attention. Hanako and Pegasus faced each other and then—"THAT's SO WONDERFUL!!!"

"huh?" Came Yugi and Yuna's implausible reaction.

Pegasus and Hanako were now practically holding each other's hand while jumping around. "Oh, this so great Honey! We're having a daughter!" Came Pegasus' excited statement. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I've always wanted a baby girl!!!" Hanako said as her and Pegasus' eyes twinkled.

"Well SORRY if I'm a BOY!" Yugi said in the background closing his eyes and bringing up his arms across his chest, while pouting cutely.

"Oh, Yugi darling, I'm so sorry if I made you upset," Hanako said while hugging her son, "It's just that mommy is so excited."

Yugi cracked an eye open and looked at their mom, and then he smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad that you're happy, mom!" Then they laughed while Pegasus cheered in the background.

"Life is so cruel to me." Yuna mumbled as she surveyed the scenario.

"This calls for a celebration!" Pegasus rooted for delightedly. He then draped his arms on both Yugi and Yuna's shoulders and hugged them.

"H-hey! Hold on a minute!" Yuna protested untangling herself from Pegasus bear hug. "You said _Daddy_ a while ago...mom care to explain?"

Pegasus let go of Yugi and urged him to sit down as well as Yuna. He then walked towards Hanako and stood beside her while smiling happily. They looked at each other and held hands.

"Yugi... Yuna..." Hanako said as she looked them, "...we decided to move in together and get married...he's going to be your new Daddy!" She stated, her eyes twinkling in happiness.

"We were meaning to tell you kids about that before you left for China with your friends." Pegasus added. "Right, Honeybee?"

Hanako nodded heartily in response. "But we'd rather surprise you two so we decided to break the news when you got back from your vacation. So here we are." She said giving them a very warm smile.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch...BLOG! Yugi and Yuna collapsed in a heap.

"Ohh, they're happy for us, Darling!" Hanako beamed while bending down on her knees and giving each of her offspring a little pinch on the cheeks. "How adorable!"

"I told you they'd understand us, Honeybee. After all they're the best kids anyone could have." Pegasus said as he mimicked his soon-to-be-wife's pose. "Come dear, let's get the kids moved to our new house." He added as he stood up and lend out a hand.

"That'd be great, dear. That'd be great." Hanako said as she took her soon-to-be-husband's hand benignly.

------

Ring-Ding-Ding-Ding! Ring-Ding-Ding-Ding!

"Huh? Hey, where am I?" Yuna asked herself while frantically looking around her. "Yugi...Mom?...YUGI! MOM! Where are you!?"

Ring-Ding-Ding-Ding! Ring-Ding-Ding-Ding!

"Church bells...?" Yuna mumbled and then dashed to where the sound was coming from. She ran and ran and abruptly stopped just in front of the so-called church. There she was greeted with huge wooden doors and pushed with all her might. Yuna stared eyes as big as saucers at the scene taking place in front of her. There walking down the aisle was their mother with Pegasus waiting for her near the altar, Yugi was also there. He was wearing a black tux and was beckoning her to come in. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a gown...a bride's maid's gown.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!—"

------

"—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Yuna bolted up right and blinked a couple of times.

"...it was a...dream...but it looks so real..." Yuna looked around her new environment, "Huh? Hey, where am I? This doesn't look like our house." Yuna started sweating beads. Then she frantically searched for Yugi. _'Oh no! We've been kidnapped!"_' She thought.

"Yugi? Yugi!" She whispered, thinking that whoever their kidnappers were might hear her speaking. Then she saw Yugi sleeping cozily on a huge white sofa. She hurriedly went to her 'twin's' side and tried to wake him up.

"Tee-hee! Cheeky burger stop being so frisky!" Yugi mumbled in his sleep, obviously he was dreaming about his favorite food. "Let me eat you!" Yuna sweatdropped and began to shake Yugi briskly.

"Wake up! Come on, Yugi! Wake up!"

"Hhhm...mmm...no burger! Don't go. Come back here! BURGER!"

"Yugi! For Ra's sake! Wake up!"

"Hhhhmmm...mmmm...yawn..." Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He then sat straight up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hi Yuna."

"Yugi! We've been kidnapped!"

"We are...?"

"It's evident that we're kidnapped, we're in a different house!"

"We are...?"

Just then their mother, Hanako, came in the living room and saw that they're awake. "Oh, you're awake kids." She beamed. Then Pegasus came in and said, "Welcome to your new home!"

Yugi looked at Yuna questioningly "...Forget what I've said...Apparently they've brought us here." Yuna said ever so silently that only Yugi could hear.

"Come on kids! Let me show you your new rooms." Pegasus beckoned them to follow him, like what a real father would do. For some strange reason, Pegasus was like Yugi's late father with his look and act. Well you see, here Pegasus no longer has the Millennium Eye stuck in his eye socket instead there's an eye patch there and his long silvery-white hair was tied to a long pony behind him.

'_I have this feeling that he'll make a good dad...might as well accept him as long as mom's happy...' _Yuna thought, _'He reminds me of my own father...just a lot more easygoing...'_

------

Ring. Riiing. Criiiing.

"Uh— hallo?" A blond spiky haired young man answered the phone. He has bronze skin tone and has an Egyptian accent.

"...Is this thing working, Ryou...?"

"Hello?" The said blond asked over the phone, apparently all he was hearing was his friend's ramblings on the other side.

"It's workin', Bakura, now talk to him already." Ryou said rather irritated.

"Ehem-ehem, ehem-ehem, hello? Hello? HELLO?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, Bakura. You didn't have to "hello?" a couple of times more."

"OH. Okay. So, you wanna come?"

"To where?"

"To the movie house! We're gonna watch...'Our Mommy'."

"Huh? Your what?"

"It's 'The MUMMY' you dummy!" Ryou corrected Bakura.

"OH. Right. 'The MUMMY'. So you wanna come Malik?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Great. Tomorrow after lunch then at the park. Bye." Bakura concluded, "...uh...now what?"

"You put the receiver down, Bakura." Ryou instructed, "'ya know for a tomb robber you're like a caveman at times."

Malik sighed while rolling his eyes and then placed their phone's receiver down as well.

------

The next morning at the Crawford's Manor...

Yuna got up early and went downstairs to the kitchen but was led to the dining room when she bumped into one of the maids. There she saw Pegasus and their mom having breakfast, Yugi was already there, eating bacon and eggs but they're still in their pajamas though.

"Good morning my little _Munchkin_!" Pegasus greeted his 'daughter' postponing his coffee in midair.

"Morning dear, had a goodnight's sleep?" Hanako greeted as well.

"Ohayou, Yuna!" Yugi greeted with his bright sunny voice. "You can sit here with me."

As soon as Yuna has seated herself in the dining room's very comfy chair, maids immediately served her breakfast and asked if she wanted milk, tea, juice or coffee.

"Milk Tea, please." The maids immediately served her beverage. She then took small sips of her still warm milk tea. The rest of family continued eating their breakfast again. Pegasus was taking sips of his dark coffee while reading the morning paper; their mom was spreading some strawberry jam on toasts and then handed them to Yugi.

"Yay, toast!"

"Oh that reminds me, Yuna." Pegasus started, pausing his coffee in midair again. "A friend of yours called this morning, Kujyaku Mai. She mentioned something about shopping and bringing Yugi along."

"She called?" Yuna asked surprised, "I almost forgot about that, _but I would have appreciated it if that was canceled." _She mumbled to herself.

"But shopping is fun, dear." Hanako interjected looking up from her toasts and then passed them to Pegasus. "You want some, dear?" She offered, pertaining to Yuna.

"No thanks."

"Well since you're going shopping and your Mom and I decided that you should go anyway..."Pegasus explained and then produced a couple of envelopes in his hands. "We decided that you should have one of these," he flashed a credit card out of the envelope, "that goes the same for my little Yugi."

"Wow, Dad, really? That's for us?" Yugi bounced beside Pegasus.

Pegasus nodded and caught Yugi in a little noogie and ruffled his hair in the process. Hanako gave small giggles while Yuna just smiled because it was the first time she saw Yugi so happy besides when he's with their friends.

"Oh WOW! It's already got my name on it, Yugi M. ...Crawford?" Yugi's face frowned in concentration, "...that sounds weird..."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Pegasus stated a-matter-of-factly giving off a small grin. "Oh, here's yours Munchkin!' He handed Yuna her card.

"Buy whatever you like with that."

"But—"

"And I want you to start calling me 'Dad' okay?"

"...okay...—Dad"

------

(Yawn) "Where is that guy?" Bakura asked Ryou lazily as he made himself comfortable on a bench near the park's central fountain.

"He'll be here, just wait for a little while."

"OI! Guys!" Malik waved while running towards their direction. He then halted to a stop just before he reached them and started walking.

"Took you long enough to get here." Bakura greeted the former Ghouls leader. Malik just gave him a glare. Ryou sensing the tension building up cut into them.

"Hey, since we're all here let's get goin," Ryou started, "we don't want to miss the start of the movie, would we?"

After that the three boys made their way to the Seishuo Mall's cinema area and bought some deluxe tickets.

"Hey, who wants some snacks while watchin'?" Ryou asked. "We still have ten minutes before the movie starts."

"Me." Bakura answered.

"Same here." Malik said as well. After that they went to the food stall and bought their snack of choice. Malik bought a bucket-sized barbeque flavored popcorn, a cheesedog, some tacos and two large Pepsi drinks. Ryou got himself some large sourcream flavored fries, a bag of Cheetos and a large Coca-Cola. Bakura wanted three raw hotdogs wrapped in bacon with lots of ketchup and mustard with cheese bits on top, which earned him a weird and disgusted look from the attendant, a bucket-sized barbeque flavored popcorn and five cans of Rootbeer. After that they finally entered the theater and went to find comfortable seats for themselves.

While the movie was rollin'...

"HEY! That Imhotep guy doesn't exist in Egypt 3000 years ago!" Bakura blurted.

"SHHHHHH!"

"There's no such thing as Mejais back then!" Bakura yelled while waving his second can of Rootbeer in the air.

"SHHHHHH!"

"BOO!!! What's with the librarian thing!?"

"QUIET!"

Ryou and Malik wished that they had sunken in their seats because Bakura was drawing a lot of attention, bad attention that is.

"Hamunaptra isn't located there! The makers of this show are all bonkers!"

"Would you just SHUDDAP!"

After the movie...

"Whoever made that must be really bonkers!" Bakura exasperated as he and his companions made their way out of the movie house.

"Calm down Bakura, sheesh," Ryou clasped his face, "it's only fictional, okay? They're not forcin' you to believe everythin' they show 'ya know."

"Hey, why don't we go mall hopping?" Malik offered, changing the topic as well.

"Sure!" Bakura exclaimed completely forgetting about his frustration on the movie they watched just a while ago.

From Seishuo Mall they walked towards Domino Square Garden. There they raided (but they didn't steal anything, okay?) the local antiques shop and toured the Egyptian Museum as well and then they went to Nikishima Mall. There they played videogames and stopped for some grub. And then they bought some ice cream at Pinmey's All Flavor Ice Cream Parlor, and I mean all flavors.

------

"Here we are!" Mai introduced, "This is Nikishima, the largest mall in all of Japan!" Her companions, namely, Jyounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Yuna, Anzu, and Shizuka looked around in astonishment.

"Wow..."

"The newest and hottest shops, boutiques, restaurants, yadda-yadda, all have braches here." Mai explained. "You name it and they have it here."

"This is the perfect place for Yuna to have her shopping!" Anzu said excitedly.

"Yup! That's the idea!" Mai grinned.

"Okay, then let's follow the Shopping Queen!' Shizuka cheered. Mai winked at them and then grabbed Yuna's wrist.

"He—Hey, slow down!" Yuna complained. "You look much more excited than I do about this." Mai answered her with a grin.

"Hey, what are we boys supposed to do?" Jyounouchi spoke for Honda and Yugi, stopping Mai from going any further. Mai turned back and then grinned.

"Well, you'll become our 'shopping carts'."

------

"'Ya know guys, we should do this more often." Ryou said as he licked his 'Mais con Hielo' flavored ice cream. "Goin' out and havin' fun, right?" He continued as he looked at both Malik and Bakura. But it seems that they weren't paying attention to him. They have this dazed look in there eyes and they're gaping at something. "Hey guys?"

There's some wind blowing in Bakura and Malik's direction, fluttering their spiky hair as it passed. Sort of like when guys see a pretty lady coming by and they're going gaga over her.

"...she's an angel..." Bakura said, his eyes softening.

"...she's so...hot..." Malik said while having this dreamy look.

"Hey guys?" Ryou waved his hand over Bakura and Malik's face. "'ya know what, your ice creams are meltin'."

------

"Hey aren't those three...Bakura, Ryou, and Malik?" Anzu pointed somewhere near the fountain.

The rest of the gang turned their attention to the direction Anzu's finger is pointing at.

"Where?" Jyounouchi asked looking from side to side while trying to balance the empire state like of the items he was carrying.

------

"Huh?...Wha?"

"I said your ice creams are meltin'."

Bakura and Malik both gave stifled cries and began to lick their ice creams hurriedly.

"What gives?" Ryou asked his stunned companions.

"I...I saw an angel..." Bakura mumbled.

"...yeah..." Malik second the motion.

"Angel?" Ryou asked incredulously, "I don't see no angel."

"...there...angel..."

Ryou looked in the direction Bakura and Malik were gaping at.

"Oh. That 'angel'." Ryou said rather disappointed. "I thought you saw a real angel. One with wings and stuff."

------

"See! See! That's them over there!"

"What!? Really!?" Yuna asked frantically. "Hide me! HIDE ME!"

------

"Hey, that's Yugi and the gang over there!" Ryou waved at them. "Hey you guys!"

Anzu waved back at him.

"It seems that they know that 'angel' of yours." Ryou stated directing the gesture to Malik and Bakura.

At that said, Malik and Bakura quickly dashed towards the other group leaving Ryou to catch up with them. And then they made 'the moves'.

"Hi, guys!" Malik started.

"Nice to see y'all here." Bakura said.

"Oh, hey there, Bakura, Malik." Jyounouchi greeted.

"Hello Bakura. Hello Malik." Yugi said with a smile.

"Wait, guys!" Ryou wobbled and finally reached them. He was holding his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"You okay there Ryou?" Anzu asked concernedly.

Meanwhile Yuna was hiding behind Mai, beads of sweat racing down her face.

"Oh guys!" Mai attracted the newcomers' attention. "We would like you to meet a new friend of ours."

"Actually, she's Yugi's twin sister." Shizuka elaborated.

'_Oh! Here's my chance!' _Bakura thought coincidentally just like Malik's way of thinking.

"Oh, really? I didn't know Yugi had a sister." Bakura and Malik said at the same time. They glared at each other. Little lightning bolts are seen here and there.

The girls were huddled in a little circle (Mai, Anzu, Shizuka; Yuna is hiding behind them). "Oh, would you look at that! They're going gaga already!" Mai whispered. "My hunch is right!" Anzu whispered back. "This is so exciting!" Shizuka whispered to them.

"They have a CRUSH..." Shizuka started, "on Yuna!" The three of them finished in low whispers and then they giggled like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey! This isn't a very good time to be talking about that you know." Yuna said heatedly to her girl friends. "Would you hurry up and get me out of here?"

"Ehem-Ehem. As I was saying, we have a new friend and we would like you to meet her." Mai said, grinning.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Yuna wriggled as she felt Mai's hands drawing her from her hiding place and showing her to the world like a golden trophy.

"This," Mai said as she rested her hands on Yuna's shoulders, "is Yuna."

"Ha—Hi!" Bakura stuttered. "I'm Bakura Bakura...na—nice to meet you."

(I know it sounds dumb Bakura Bakura wahahahahHAHAHA but you guys'll just have to get used to that after all I once had a classmate named Alejandro S. Alejandro --EnigmaRaziel)

Yuna sweatdropped and answered with a small, "Hi". _'Oh great Ra, please save me from this misery.' _She silently prayed.

"I'm Ryou Bakura! Nice to meet you!" Ryou introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Ma—Malik I-I—Ishtar."

(Bakura and Ryou's surname is after their name because Ryou's family lived in England where the name goes first before the surname, that goes for Malik because he's an Egyptian)

"She's just arrived from France, and today we're helping her shop for some new stuffs." Anzu explained. "You wanna come?"

"SURE!" Malik and Bakura immediately replied in excitement.

"Welcome to the club..." Honda patted their shoulders sadly.

Malik, Bakura, and Ryou looked puzzled.

"...To the club of 'shopping carts'." Jyounouchi finished with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Mai cheered.

After four agonizing hours...

"I'm tired." Anzu said.

"Me too," Mai stated, "my feet hurts."

"Let's rest for a little while." Shizuka suggested. "Yuna looks a little tired, too."

"Yeah tired of being a little doll."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Yuna," Mai joked, "after all, it's for your own good. And from the amount of clothes we bought for you, they'll last you for at least a year before you could wear 'em all."

"Let's rest here then." Anzu agreed to Shizuka's idea.

"You heard that boys? Hurry up!" Mai ordered.

"Easy—for—you—to—say!" Jyounouchi grumbled from behind a mountain like amount of stuffs they just bought. Shopping bags dangled from his arms (10 shopping bags each arm), stacks and stacks of boxes were balanced on his arms as well, there's even a traveling bag hanging from his back. He was walking like a robot, one step at a time, just like Honda, Malik, and Bakura who were suffering the same fate as he was. Ryou and Yugi were only carrying minimal amounts of shopping bags.

"How come—Yugi and Ryou—carry lesser—loads?" Honda asked out of the blue.

"Well because Yugi is, well, kinda small, and Ryou has motor skill problems." Mai answered with poise while smoothing her nails with her nail file.

"Yeah, tell me—about that." Bakura mumbled.

_Flashback..._

"_Why do I have to do the dishes?" Bakura asked Ryou. "I'm a tomb robber not –some –maid."_

"_That's because you're no longer one and since you're livin' here." Ryou explained a matter-of-factly, "you have to share with the house chores."_

_After a few minutes..._

"_Here's the dishes, and don't drop it." Bakura warned Ryou while handing the large stack of dishes to him._

"_Yessir!" Ryou said, "Okay, relax...(he tripped on a rug)...whoah...whoah............" (CRASH!!!)_

"_Oh I'm so SORRY!" _

_Bakura sighed in frustration._

_End of flashback..._

Cring. Criiiing.

"Moshi-moshi?" Yugi answered the phone their dad lent him.

"Hi there Yugi, are you and your friends finished shopping?" Pegasus asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Hai. We're done. We're just resting for a bit."

"Okay then, I'll send Joe to fetch you. Okay, buh-bye." (Joe: He is Pegasus' most trusted bodyguard and driver)

"Okay, ja."

After 30 minutes...

A black limousine parked just outside the restaurant the gang was resting at. The window slid down and revealed Joe's wrinkled but kind face. Yugi saw him and waved for him to notice them. Joe waved back in acknowledgement. Yugi pointed to a great big mountain of stuffs. Joe's sweatdropped, he produced his handy-dandy phone and dialed Pegasus' number.

"Sir, we need reinforcements."

Total shopping expense: $20,000 (not even close to the card's half million limit)

-TBC?

EnigmaRaziel: And that wraps up Chapter 3! Whew, that was long!

mimicshalle: Whew. At long last. You were typing like a turtle Raziel.

EnigmaRaziel: Never mind that! You were laughing your butt out while reading what I've typed. Hehe.

mimicshalle: Whatever...It's now time for Yugi's Corner!

Yugi: Hello minna! It's time for my corner. There's nothing to explain so I'll just go on with the preview of Chapter 4.

"_Hey there Seto mah-men!" Fire of the new Big Five greeted the young CEO as he draped his arms around Seto's shoulders and then pounded him playfully across the chest. The young CEO gave off a cough. "Still lookin' good eh." Fire is a young man with fiery red spiky hair and a brave and courageous attitude._

"_Are 'ya ready for the 'day'?" Earth asked eagerly. Earth has a deep dark brown long hair tied neatly behind him and is good-natured._

"_What day?" Seto asked after regaining his breath back._

"_You know the 'Anniversary' kind of day." Wind answered giving a 'quote and quote' gesture while pronouncing the word Anniversary. Wind has silvery white hair like Pegasus' but his got his hair cut short and messy. He has a boastful kind of personality._

_Seto looked at them with a bewildered expression._

"_Oh man! You forgot it again didn't you?" Water said in an exasperated tone while smacking his forehead. He has dark blue hair and cool personality, 'nough said._

"_Kaiba Corps.' annual anniversary," Metal said grinning, "And you know what that means." He continued making his brows go up and down. Metal has jet-black hair and has an unpredictable persona._

"_Anniversary?" Seto asked, confusion written all over his face._

_The Big Five fell down anime style._

And that concludes our preview for Chapter 4! Yipee!

Malik: What!? That Kaiba creep's gonna show up at Chapter 4!?

Bakura: Oh no!

EnigmaRaziel: Oh yes! Kaiba is our star for the next chapter!

mimicshalle: Hurrah! Hey, Kaiba say hello to our audience.

Seto: zzzzzzZZZZ...zzzzZZZZ...

mimicshalle: Uh, we'll just have Yuna instead.

Yuna: Hello and don't review.

EnigmaRaziel: Hey!? We're not payin' you to say that!

Yuna: Pay? You're not even paying me.

mimicshalle: Yadda-Yadda. Anyways, please review! Arigato!

Yugi: See you next chapter!

Big Five: Don't call us Big Five! We're the VOODOO CLAN!!!!


	4. I Need A DATE?

EnigmaRaziel: WHOA! Are those mountains of reviews for us mimic?

mimicshalle: Yes they are! They're addressed to your e-mail, dummy! But I've never seen so much in my entire life! I feel like in heaven! Oh, and we're quite surprised that you've noticed that we're avoiding swear words here, we're trying to keep it kiddy friendly and wholesome for everybody to enjoy. :)

EnigmaRaziel: Boohoo-boohoohoo! SNORT! Waaaaah! I feel so guilty! After all those time you guys still reviewed our story, I'm so ashamed! Waaaaaah! But oh well, we'll try our best (especially me) to update pronto. But oh well, as long as you guys keep readin' and sendin' mountains of reviews…we'll keep on writin'. ;)

mimicshalle: We're very very VERY SORRY for the super-duper-mega-ultra-deluxe LATE UPDATE! Waaah! We suffered a few major writer's block and laziness syndrome. So please bear with us…

EnigmaRaziel: Yes! Please bear with us! Onegai! Boohoohoo… and now I'm in college and there's tons of 'plates' to submit! Woe is me!

mimicshalle: You're the best guys! Oh, that reminds me…please give our special guests a warm welcome! (Spotlight turns to reveal the amazing trio, Ryou, Bakura and Malik!)

Trio: Ha—Hi! (Bakura was giving off some flying kiss)

EnigmaRaziel: Congratulations on your superb performance last chapter guys! The crowd really liked it.

Malik: Aw, shucks, that was nothin' we were just doing what we're told to.

Bakura: Hello fans!

Ryou: I'm honored to be here! And I completely agree with Malik.

Yugi: Yeah! And as a treat…(produced a box of Scooby Snax and grabbed a handful)…Go get 'em boys! (Throws towards the cliff)

Trio: WOW! Scooby Snax! (Dashes off to fetch some) Woof!

EnigmaRaziel & mimicshalle: (Sweatdrops)

Yugi: And that takes care of them! Haha!

Yuna: Oh no, not again…chapter 4…why have you disregarded my plea?

Yugi: The spotlight's on me again! They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other characters or places from other animes that might pop in the story thank you!

mimicshalle: Make us proud SETO!

Overturned Existence

Chapter 4: I Need A…Date?

5:00am

The sound of a digital clock's alarm could be heard in the atmosphere. An eyelid cracked open and revealed an azure orb. The owner of these said orbs ruffled his chocolate brown locks and mumbled something incoherent. He made an effort to move one of his arms and silence the source of the disturbance of his slumber. After doing so he tucked under the covers again and dozed off.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Someone opened the door softly and peeked in.

"Big brother. Big brother?" A short boy with jet-black lengthy hair called out softly in the dark. The boy frowned and entered the room. He made his way towards the side of the bed and shook his brother gently.

"Hey, big brother. Hey, wake up." He prodded. "Wake-y, wake-y!" He urged furthermore but all he got from his brother was some illogical grumbles. "C'mon big brother! Wake—up!" He heaved at his big brother's foot but to no avail he hadn't even moved his brother for at least an inch. "Ooof!" He slumped forward due to the fact that his hand slipped from his grip on his brother's foot. "Grrr. You leave me no choice…" He started tickling his brother's foot with a feather, poked him on the face, wrestled his arm and leg (professional wrestling style), blew a trumpet on his ear, made noises with his drum set, drew a round black circle around his eyes and nose and some whiskers here and there, and rolled him from side to side of the bed until he fell off of it. But all he got was "…five more minutes…"

"I think this day is one of those days sigh . But no matter, I am the great Kaiba Mokuba, and I never give up on anything!" Mokuba said his eyes aflame. "Time to take drastic measures." He once again went over his brother…

"Big brother Mandy's here! Run for your lives!"

(Mandy: A wolf in sheep's clothing, she's full of air, she's pretty and sexy, she's from New York, she has a terrible attitude, she's Kaiba Seto's most avid fan and worst nightmare. She's blonde with full red lips and light blue eyes. You're in trouble if she marked you as her rival. In other words, she's the villain of the story. Makes first appearance on start of school day.)

"Kaiba-sama!" Mokuba made his voice small and high pitched in an attempt to mimic Mandy's voice. But his brother didn't even stir in his sleep.

"Hey, Kaiba wake up!" Mokuba said after clearing his throat and tried to mimic Jyounouchi's voice. Seto turned over but was still sleeping. Mokuba frowned.

"Kaiba…no that's not it." This time Mokuba tried mimicking Yami's voice. "Kaiba watcha doin? I'm bored, let's duel!" He waited for a response. "…"

"Oh man, this would take forever! What should I do to wake you up?" Mokuba asked himself while looking at his brother sleep on the floor all tangled up in his blanket. "……Hhhmmm………"

"…"

"……"

"…………"

"…mmm……AHA!" Mokuba disappeared to his brother's bathroom and came back holding a water sprayer filled with water, of course. He then knelt down just beside his older brother and sprayed him on the face.

Fwish. Fwish. Fwish. Seto's face began to scrunch up and cracked a sleepy eye open. "…Mokuba?"

Mokuba grinned down at him. "Well good morning big brother!"

Seto got up from his spot on the matted floor, stretched up a bit and then scratched his back. After doing so, he slumped back on his bed face first. "…What time is it?"

"5:30" Mokuba answered as he returned the water sprayer back to its former site in the bathroom while mumbling, "I should have used this earlier."

"5:30" Seto mumbled, trying to go back to sleep. "…5:30?" Seto's eyes shot open and then he hastily got up from his bed and dashed to his bathroom.

'_Big brother would be furious if he saw his face.' _Mokuba thought. _'I should make a run for it.'_

"MO-KU-BA?"

"Oops, that's my cue." Mokuba mumbled to himself. "I'll wait for you at the kitchen!" And with that said Mokuba dashed downstairs as fast as his little feet could go. Seto's head poked out of the bathroom just in time to see Mokuba scurrying out his bedroom door. By the looks of it, he was really really really furious.

------

"…Maple…Strawberry…Raspberry…Grapes…or Pineapple syrup…? Which one?" Mokuba was currently digging in their gigantic fridge looking for something to flavor his building-like stack of pancakes. "Hhm…Maple should do it." He said as he grabbed his syrup of choice then closed the fridge with his foot. Just as the fridge closed Seto came into view. He was wearing his usual office attire that was composed of a white long-sleeved polo, black pants and shoes. His necktie hung loosely around his collar and his coat (ironed to perfection) draped over his arm.

"Oh, hi big brother." Mokuba welcomed with a nervous laugh. Seto glared down at him. "Ahaha…want some?" Mokuba offered. Seto narrowed his eyes and looked at him sideways and then he grinned. Mokuba looked up at his brother with utter surprise. Just then Seto grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

"Don't do that again." Seto said playfully as he ruffled Mokuba's long hair. "It took me half an hour to remove that, you little pipsqueak."

"Oh! Hey! Big brother?" Mokuba said irritably as he fought his way out of his brother's grasp while taking care not to spill or drop the syrup. Seto walked over the kitchen counter where his coffee and pancakes were waiting. The Kaiba brothers normally have their meals in the kitchen. They rarely use the dining room for their own; they use it if they're holding out a party, during a meeting and the like. "You almost ruined my hairdo." He pouted as he made an effort to try and fix his hair. Seto grinned at his brother's remark as he drank his coffee.

"What, is our little Mokuba _growing _up or has someone…_special_?"

"That's none of your business." Mokuba said as he stuck his tongue out. With that done, Mokuba grabbed the remote sitting at the middle of the counter and opened the TV. He then flicked at the channels while Seto plunked a piece of his pancake into his mouth after pouring some Maple syrup.

"Hey, that's Pegasus' mansion." Mokuba announced as he placed the remote back down and began eating his skyscraper pancake with the syrup oozing slowly down the sides.

------

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Japan! This is your field reporter, Haruno Sakura, from Ktv, bringing you the latest and hottest news live as early as 6:30 in the morning!" The strawberry haired lady announced as her introduction as she gave everybody a warm smile. Lots of other reporters were also fussing about at the white gates of the manor.

"Today, we're just outside Industrial Illusion Company owner Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford's home here in Domino City, as you can see at the background, we're here today to confirm a gossip flying everywhere that the former bachelor is going to get married sometime soon." She beamed, "Oh—hey! There's his limo now!"

Pegasus' black limo came through the white gates. The reporters fussed around the vehicle as it drove through. The limousine's door slid open and revealed Pegasus out for the world to see. He then waved at them in greetings all the while flashing them his great smile.

"Oh! There he is! There he is!" Ms. Haruno squealed and she dashed off towards his direction, her dedicated cameraman (a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke) faithfully follows her. She wrestled with the other journalists for the opportunity to get near and have an up close and personal interview with Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus! Mr. Pegasus!" The media called out in excitement.

"Settle down people. Settle down." Pegasus calmed them. "Please speak up one at a time. Don't you worry; we have plenty of time for everybody."

"Mr. Pegasus, is it true that you're getting married?" Ms. Haruno started.

"Yes! I'm going to get married!" Pegasus announced proudly, with that the press started to rumble their own questions again until one of them got through.

"Mr. Pegasus, who is it that you're going to get wed with?" A male reporter (a.k.a. Hanabishi Recca) asked, his badge says Tokyo TV.

"To my darling, Mutou Hanako."

"Mutou Hanako? Isn't she the champion duelist's, Mutou Yugi and Mutou Yami's, mother?" Another one from CNN inquired (a.k.a. Yamato Kira).

"You are correct."

"Is this for personal or for business reasons Mr. Pegasus?" Ms. Haruno daringly asked.

"My, how bold of you to ask me that." Pegasus smiled. "Anyhow, I can assure you that I am not doing this for the company but for the simple thing that I really love their mother."

------

"Oh puh-leaze." Seto dissented as he devoured his pancake like a turtle. Mokuba looked at him.

"Big brother, you still haven't forgiven him, have you?"

Seto ignored him. Mokuba narrowed his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you still don't have a girlfriend at your age."

"I don't have time for such irrelevant things." Seto answered simply, popping down another piece of pancake.

Mokuba gave him the 'I don't believe you' look. "Irrelevant? Gimme a break!"

------

…

"And that concludes our report. The time is 6:45. This is Haruno Sakura of Ktv, reporting."

------

"6:45?" Seto yelped in surprise. He quickly gobbled down his remaining pancakes and coffee, brushed his teeth, got Mokuba to help him with his tie, and then grabbed his suitcase, coat and car keys. "See you later!" He called back as he made his way towards the hallway and out the mansion.

'_Why don't you just be yourself, big brother…'_ Mokuba silently thought.

------

"Mutou Residence…this is it." A man clad in white polo and black trousers with the word 'Mailman" printed on his back mumbled. He made his way through the piles of gravel, sand, slabs of wood and steel poles to reach the entrance. He was about to ring on the doorbell when a crowd of carpenters and other workers rushed in and out; he gave out a shocked yelp and fell down.

" 'Ya ladies stop dilly-dallying around! We must finish extending the shop as soon as possible!" A man who seems to be the construction supervisor hollered. "And who might you be?" He asked the fallen mailman.

"I'm the mailman (a.k.a. Kon Rei), is Mutou Sugoroku here?"

"No lad, 'fraid not. 'Just moved couple o'days ago."

"What…?"

"Don' worry, 'ya can find 'em 'ere in this address," The construction supervisor assured and gave him a piece of paper after scribbling the address. "Big white house, 'ya can't miss it." And with that he strode of. The mailman stared down at the address.

"…Crawford Manor…"

Just as he was about to leave a blonde little girl came to the Mutou's former residence, too.

After '10 years'— I mean 1 hour…

Mr. Mailman, or should we say, Mr. Kon Rei, finally reached the Mutou's new residence. The guards allowed him to enter the gates for him to deliver the mail. He was about to ring the doorbell when a little hand shot up and rang it for him. He gazed down and saw the same little girl.

"Hi! Are you here to deliver my darling's letter?" She asked. Mr. Kon was about to answer when the door suddenly opened and revealed a spiky tricolor-haired teen.

"DARLING!" The blonde squealed and pounced on Yugi.

"Re—REBECCA?"

Rebecca looked up at him. "I'm so happy to see you again, darling! I've missed you so much!" And then she hugged him so tight that he nearly choked. Mr. Kon sweatdropped.

"Is—"

"Oh Rebecca! What a surprise." Hanako said. "Oh, yes, may I help you good sir?" She asked as she noticed the Mailman.

"Ah, yes, is Mutou Sugoroku here? I have a letter for him from Mr. Arthur Hopkins."

"I'm afraid not, he's on an excavation trip in Egypt." Hanako explained. "But you can give me the letter instead. I'm Mutou Hanako, his daughter."

"Yes, that would be very convenient…" Mr. Kon said. "Please sign here." He then handed the letter and waved then got on his way of delivering letters again.

Hanako opened the letter and read it.

_My dear friend Sugoroku,_

_How are you, old friend? I need a favor to ask of you. Well, you see my granddaughter, Rebecca, surely you remember her, and she wants to study at Domino city in the same school as your grandson Yugi. She talked about him a lot after their duel and I think it be best to ask you to watch over her for me and to adopt her to your home. I will pay for all her expenses. I am looking forward for your kind consideration. Just tell me if she ever gets a little too stubborn and naughty._

_Yours truly,_

_Arthur_

"What a delightful event! Rebecca's to stay with us!" Hanako excitedly said as she finished reading the letter. "Oh, Thomas! Would you be a dear and bring Rebecca's things to the room next to Yuna's?"

Yugi seemed as if he was about to faint out of shock. A brunette came bustling in and collected Rebecca's luggage.

"Isn't this exciting? We get to live under the same roof, darling!" Rebecca said as she clung onto Yugi.

"I'm going to call Dad!" Hanako eagerly phoned Pegasus. Just then Yuna came in.

"What's the excitement about?" She asked as she bit into her sugar frosted donut and sipped from her fizzy soda drink. Hanako just finished calling Pegasus and turned around. Rebecca looked up at her and gave her an apprehensive stare.

"Sodas aren't good so early in the morning, young lady." Hanako lectured her as she saw what she was drinking, "Here, drink that cocoa instead." Hanako replaced her soda with a mug of hot cocoa and began to make her way to the kitchen, just as she was about to turn the corner she glanced up at the three of them. "You three have some fun for a while; I'll have Rebecca's room ready in a jiffy." Yuna was staring blankly at the mug of hot cocoa in her hand.

"Oh, well." Yuna mumbled as she gulped down some of it.

"Ehem-ehem!" Rebecca cleared her throat as she stood in front of her. "May I be so bold to ask —who are _you_?"

Yuna brought herself down to Rebecca's eye level and then smiled at her. "I'm Yugi's twin sister." She stated and gave Yugi a quick meaningful wink.

'_I don't like that look of yours Yami.'_ Yugi mind-linked. _'Okay wise guy, what are you up to?'_

'_Oh nothing much, aibou.'_

"Really?" Rebecca asked surprised. "Sister-in-law!" Rebecca jumped and hugged her. "This is so delightful!" She said as she looked at Yuna again while still clinging unto her. "Could you tell more about my darling? Please! Please! Please! Oh, pretty please?"

"Sure."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "YUNA?" Yuna ignored him and took Rebecca's hand and led her to the staircase.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you everything I know." Yuna said and took Rebecca's hand into hers.

"Hurray!" Rebecca squealed in delight as they started to trail towards the garden.

"YUNA!" Yugi whined as he followed suit, "PLEASE DON'T TELL!"

'_Revenge is so sweet.'_ Yami thought as he cringed at his new name.

------

Seto was now speeding down the coastal highway towards Kaiba Corp's towering structure out in the vicinity. The wind rushed through his locks and ruffled them here and there. Seto was driving a sleek black convertible with the hood down. He was wearing a black sunglass to protect his eyes from the wind and all the while listening to the radio as he made his way to the company building. He was whistling to the tune of the music he was listening to, this particular habit of his is rarely seen by anybody other than himself. He likes music, a lot.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at the company's perimeter and was greeted by the guard.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba! Good weather today, huh." The guard said as he allowed admittance to the company's head. Seto acknowledged the courtesy with a curt nod of his head. "Weird…" The guard said as he scratched his head.

Seto made his way to his usual parking space, an area especially reserved for him. You might have noticed that he wasn't riding his limo today. Well that's because, he gave most of his servants a vacation, even his driver. He thought that spending some of his time to do something for himself would be good for him once in a while and that his workers deserved a vacation, and besides, it was their summer vacation. So, that's why it's just him and Mokuba at home. Seto turned the engine off and then proceeded to collect his things from the car's back seat. He then started to walk towards the entrance of the building. The automatic glass doors admitted him in as soon as he was within range.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." A clerk greeted from behind the Admittance Desk. Seto acknowledged again with a nod while walking past her. He then made his way to the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to his office, that is at the very top floor, about 100 storeys high. Along the way, he passed by a few of his employees that greeted him. But then, they were too few. When the elevator gave its 'Ding' when it reached the top floor, it slid its metal doors to the side to allow entry or exit, Seto then stepped out and proceeded towards his office. He passed by his secretary.

"Good morning, Seto, had a good summer?" A lady in her early twenties greeted the young CEO without looking up from her paper works. She has raven long straight hair, bronze complexion and clear blue eyes. Seto stopped by at his secretary's desk.

"Not really, any news today, Ishizu?" Seto asked.

"Check it out. By the way, I'm gonna leave after a couple of minutes." Ishizu said as she handed him a folder. "You should go home after an hour or so, or else you'll find yourself unaccompanied."

Seto looked at her with a weird expression, for some reason, she was quite excited. Just as he was about to walk towards his office, somebody came up behind him.

"Hey there Seto mah-men!" Fire of the new Big Five greeted the young CEO as he draped his arms around Seto's shoulders and then pounded him playfully across the chest. The young CEO gave off a cough. "Still lookin' good eh." Fire is a young man with fiery red spiky hair and a brave and courageous attitude.

"Are 'ya ready for the 'day'?" Earth asked eagerly. Earth has a deep dark brown long hair tied neatly behind him and is good-natured.

"What day?" Seto asked after regaining his breath back.

"You know the 'Anniversary' kind of day." Wind answered giving a 'quote and quote' gesture while pronouncing the word Anniversary. Wind has silvery white hair like Pegasus' but he got his hair cut short and messy. He has a boastful kind of personality.

Seto looked at them with a bewildered expression.

"Oh man! You forgot it again didn't you?" Water said in an exasperated tone while smacking his forehead. He has dark blue hair and cool personality, 'nough said.

"Kaiba Corp's annual anniversary," Metal said grinning, "And you know what that means." He continued making his brows go up and down. Metal has jet-black hair and has an unpredictable persona.

"Anniversary?" Seto asked, confusion written all over his face.

The Big Five fell down anime style.

"SETO?" All of them yelled at the same time after regaining their poise.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Fire asked as he placed one of his hands on Seto's forehead to check his temperature.

"Nah. I don't think he has a fever." Earth droned as he adapted a mad scientist's look.

"He has amnesia?" Wind asked. Earth bashed him on the head. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You poopoo-brains!" Earth hollered. "He was so caught up with his dueling tournaments that he completely forgot that Kaiba Corp. holds an annual anniversary for its success in the business world as well as to attract possible business partners!"

"OH" The rest of the Big Five remarked.

"And you know what that means…" Earth smirked.

"FOOD!" Fire said.

"CHOCOLATES!" Wind yelled.

"CHAMPAGNES and WINE!" Water grinned.

"Business…nah…PARTY!" Metal cheered.

"And the best of all…" Earth trailed.

"WOMEN!" The Big Five gleefully yelled at the same time. "Not to mention it's gonna be tonight." Just then something struck Seto's mind.

'_OH MY GAWD!' _Seto thought as a wolf's howl was heard in the background. In Kaiba Corp's Annual Anniversary every bachelor and bachelorette invited, was required to bring a date with them. It has been a tradition for a very long time now.

"Hehehe…Seto," The Big Five looked at him with scary faces. "You're gonna bring a DATE won't you?"

"I don't have to bring a date to attend you know," Seto tried to reason himself out of this particularly sticky situation, "I'm not the CEO for nothing."

"Oh really now," Water asked sarcastically, "You don't plan on ruining the tradition now are you?"

"You're not afraid of girls now are you?" Metal grinned evilly.

"Or is it that…you're losing your 'touch' and can't get a date now are you?" Wind teased.

"No, of course not." Seto glared, all the while sweating profusely at the back of his head.

"We'll be seeing you tonight then…with your DATE…hehe." Fire smirked.

"Oh, and don't bother asking Ishizu out," Earth said, "She's with me." Seto looked at Ishizu incredulously while she blushed and giggled.

"Go now my darling!" Earth said poetically, "Go and pamper yourself!" Ishizu smiled and tidied up her desk and proceeded to the elevator.

"Have a good day Seto." Ishizu said as the elevator's doors slid shut.

"Well now, we should get ready ourselves." Metal said as he looked at the rest of the Big Five. "It's spa time!" With that said the Big Five went to the elevator.

"The Voodoo Clan is now signing off for today."

"Cheerio Seto-kun!" Fire waved goodbye. Seto was left standing there like a rock.

"…I…am…condemned…" He said as he sighed in defeat.

------

"Lalalalala —hmmm…." Mokuba said as he watered the plants in their backyard … huge backyard that is. "I wonder what big brother is doing at office… if my memory serves me right… I think there's no work today in preparation for the party tonight." Just then a loud screeching of car tires was heard followed by an ear-splitting "MOOOKUUUBAAAAA?"

"Huh?"

"MOKUBA!"

"Wha? Whoa! Big brother?" The elder Kaiba was coming at him like a mad bull. "Waaaaaaah!"

"MOKUBA? WHY? Whydidn'tyoutellmetheanniversary'stonight?" Seto hollered talking nonstop while shaking his brother like a bottle of wine.

"B-b-b-bi-ig b-b-b-bro-oo-the-er c-c-c-ca-lm d-d-d-down!"

Seto abruptly stopped from shaking his brother and seemed to be in a stunned state when he suddenly deflated like a balloon.

"Ahhhhh! Big brother! Get a hold of yourself!"

------

"So, in short...you need a date for tonight's party?" Mokuba concluded after hearing his brother's ordeal with the Voodoo Clan.

"…yes…" Seto was sprawled all over his favorite chair by the fireplace with a damp cloth covering his face.

"It's fairly easy for you get a hold of a date you know." Mokuba chuckled.

"What did you mean by that?" Seto shifted uneasily.

"You know what I mean," Mokuba hinted, "…that Mandy girl." Seto bolted upright from his seat.

"NO WAY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Goosebumps found their way up his arms.

"Then what are you supposed to do then?"

"Go organize a tournament or something!"

"All would-be sponsors are coming tonight."

"Uh- arrange a business trip, pronto!"

"Where to? What occasion? Reason?"

"Uh-um, call Yami or something! We'll have a duel!" Seto frantically clawed at his head.

"Oooops, no can do. He's away on an excavation trip in Egypt." Mokuba answered a-matter-of-factly. The elder Kaiba looked at him like it was the stupidest thing to say at a time like this.

"HE WHAT?"

"You heard me right, Yugi called just after you left."

"………………………………I'm…….dead…….." Seto aloud himself to collapse.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find a date." Mokuba grinned.

"…I think I'll go lock myself in my room….."

"Don't be like that, big brother! Look, I'll help you okay?" Mokuba said, "This would be your first time, right?"

"Such confidence….and I suppose you've already found yourself a date of your own?"

"Hehehe, but of course!" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Come with me! I'm gonna show you something big brother!"

------

Seto sat there looking like he was annoyed and irritated at the same time while pictures and bios flashed across his face.

"And this one is Riza! As you can see, she's very cute with her pigtails and all. She's also about _my_ age. You like her? No? Okay, next we have…" Seto got up from his seat and went outside their Entertainment room.

"Uh, hey, big brother! Where are you going?" Mokuba called out and followed his big brother. He caught up with his brother walking towards the kitchen. "Hey, big brother! Wait up!" Seto looked back at his brother and slowed his pace.

"Big brother, didn't you like any of them?" Mokuba asked. Seto gave a defeated sigh and turned to face his brother.

"No, it's not that I don't like any of them but —look at them! How old are they?"

"…Twelve…"

"Look at me, how old am I?"

"Uh- eighteen…?"

"That's right; it means they're too young for me!" Seto exasperated and sighed. "I think I'll go drown myself in the pool." Mokuba was deep in thinking when an idea popped.

"I got it!"

"Now what…" Seto looked down at Mokuba anxiously as he produced his mobile phone and punched a few numbers.

------

"Ready, Yuna?" Mai called from the other side.

"This stinks." Yuna hollered from the changing room. The whole gang was hanging out at the Crawford's Manor and was conducting a kind of fashion show, ehem, courtesy of Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, and even Rebecca and Hanako.

"Hey, Yuna hurry it up!" Jyounouchi piped.

"Our eyes are turning whiter by the second here!" Honda stated.

"Hush your impudent jabbering," Malik snapped, "a lady shouldn't be rushed of changing wardrobes."

"Huh? What he say?" Jyounouchi asked Honda who was as clueless as he was.

"Uh, I dunno, something about jams or something…." Honda scratched his face.

"Poetic tongue isn't apposite for low lives such as yourselves." Malik said as he took a sip of his tea with his little pinky sticking in the air.

"So just keep quiet you overgrown baboons and chew on a banana or something." Bakura remarked. "But frankly speaking… I didn't understand him at all." He mumbled quietly to himself.

"Sheesh, those guys really had it bad." Ryou said as the girls giggled. "Right, Yugi?" Yugi was currently being bombarded with pizza…by the love of his life…

"C'mon Darling! Open wide!" Rebecca cooed as she tried to give poor little Yugi some pizza of 'love'. "Say, ah!"

"Uh okay, I see that ya're busy at the moment." Ryou sweatdropped as Yugi made frantic gestures of help. The changing room door creaked open as Yuna lumbered out like a gorilla.

"This stinks."

Yuna was wearing a light blue sundress complete with a humongous straw hat with ribbons and wooden step-ins.

"You look fabulous!" Anzu remarked as she, Mai, and Shizuka looked at her with twinkling eyes.

"Not bad." Honda and Jyounouchi grinned.

"You look…exquisite!" Malik was about to jump towards her and kneel and kiss her hand when Bakura kicked him across the shin to beat him to it. Hanako came in with a tray full of hamburgers.

"My! You look so lovely dear!" Hanako beamed, just then the phone rang. Yuna saw this opportunity and grabbed the phone avoiding the near close encounter with 'Bakura's kind'.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Uh, Hello! It's Mokuba! Can I speak with Yugi, please?" (What are you doing?)_ The elder Kaiba was also heard from the phone.

"Wait a sec." Yuna raised a delicate brow, "YUUUUUUUUUUGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mokuba had to distance himself from his mobile to avoid damaging his eardrums.

"Coming! Coming!" Yugi reached the phone. "You didn't have to screech that loud you know. But thanks for saving my neck!"

"Whatever." Yuna shrugged and grabbed some hamburger.

------

"What are you doing?" Seto grimaced.

"I'm solving your problem," Mokuba answered while covering the phone's receiver. "Now, keep quiet while I negotiate."

------

"Hello? Mokuba?" Yugi said.

"_Uh, HI YUGI!"_

"What's up? You sound kinda tense…"

"_Hehehe, well, I am, um uh, can you help me with something…?"_

"…Sure, I'll see what I can do…"

"_Well, it goes like this….. Big brother needs a date, pronto! ….SO, can you help me?"_

"Uhhh….hhhmmm…."

"_Well? Are Mai and the others there?"_

"Yeah. Uh. You want me to ask one of them?"

"_That's the idea."_

"Okay, I'll try."

------

Seto and Mokuba almost exchanged faces because Seto was intently listening to the telephone conversation taking place. Both of them looked anxious.

"_HEY GUYS! KAIBA NEEDS A DATE!"_ The Kaiba brothers winced at Yugi's statement on the other side. _"How about MANDY!"_ They heard Jyounouchi yell.

"_I have her PHONE NUMBER!"_ Bakura snickered.

"Please not her, anybody but her," Mokuba pleaded as Seto crossed his fingers.

"_You want Rebecca?"_ Yugi suggested. _"Darling! I'm your Darling-WIFEY remember?"_ Rebecca hollered.

"How about Anzu?"

"_Anzu?"_ Yugi asked. _"Sorry Yugi, you know that I'm fully devoted to Yami!"_ Anzu said.

"….Darn him…." Seto mumbled to himself.

"Hhhmmm, what about Mai?"

"_I have a date with Jyounouchi tonight!"_ Mai answered as she heard her name. _"Aww, shucks, Mai, you really love me!"_ Jyounouchi blushed.

"….Darn that mutt….!"

"Big brother..." Mokuba warned. "How about Jyounouchi's sister, Shizuka, right?"

"_She doesn't go anywhere near that RICH BOY!"_ Jyounouchi yelled in the receiver.

"_Niisan…"_

"_What? Don't tell me you want to go out with him?" _Jyounouchi asked his sister while he cried like a waterfall.

"_Well, actually, me, Honda, and Otogi, are going to the amusement park tonight."_ Shizuka said. Jyounouchi retorted with something incomprehensible.

"_Well, that's that….."_ Yugi said.

"Don't you know anybody else?" Mokuba asked.

"_Wait, I'll try my twin sister…"_ Yugi mumbled.

"You —you have a sister?" Mokuba asked incredulously even Seto looked bewildered.

"_Yeah, haven't I mentioned her before?"_

"Nope."

"_Well, I'll try now, keep your fingers crossed."_

"We are."

------

"Uh hey, Yuna," Yugi asked.

"What?"

"Uh, you wanna go on a date?"

"Date?" Yuna's brow arched a few centimeters. "What _date_ are you talking about?" The others' interests were peaked.

"You know, the date kind of date," Yugi explained while beads of sweat ran down his head.

'_Aibou, I don't like that tone in your voice,' _Yami mind-linked.

'_Hehe, well —'_ Yugi linked back when their mom asked something.

"Date? Who said date?" Hanako asked the gang.

"Yugi did." Ryou answered.

"Ooh! That reminds me! We were invited to the Kaiba's annual anniversary party!" Hanako said excitedly. "It's tonight!" With that Yugi and Yuna's eyes bulged.

"Hey, that's sweeeeeet! Free food!" Jyounouchi said.

------

"Hey that reminds me!" Mokuba said, "I remember seeing the Crawfords in the special guest's list the Voodoo Clan made."

"Oh."

"So that means we now have a 75 chance success rate!" Mokuba announced happily, "It may as well be 99.99! But still keep your fingers crossed."

------

"But that's the problem, we all need partners for this." Hanako explained. "I already have a partner, that'd be my darling hubby!" She squealed in delight while the others sweatdropped. "Then Yugi has Rebecca…"

"Awright! I'll be with my darling!"

"And that would leave Yuna with ….hhhmmmm…." Yuna felt an impending sense of doom.

'_Pick me! Pick me!' _Malik and Bakura thought.

"Yugi dear, you mentioned that Seto-kun needs a date, right?"

"…yeah…"

"Please tell him that Yuna would be happy to be his date tonight." Hanako smiled as Yuna turned chalk white and cracked. Malik and Bakura shattered into tiny bits while Ryou looked down on them with mild interest. Jyounouchi and the others could only gawk and be like fishes out of water.

"MOM?"

"Uh, hello? Mokuba, still there?" Yugi probed.

"YUGI! Don't you DARE!" Yuna hollered. "I won't have this! I don't want to go!"

'_Time for drastic measures.' _Yugi thought, _'time for reverse psychology.'_

"YOU want to be HIS partner!" Yugi started.

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

This scene continued for the last five or so minutes while everyone looks back and forth like those who would be watching a tennis match…

"NO YOU DON'T!" Yugi's eyes flashed dangerously as he thought it was the time to change sides.

------

"What are they doing?" the elder Kaiba mumbled to his brother.

"I think he's doing a reverse psychology of some sort…" the younger Kaiba sweatdropped.

------

"YES I DO! AND that's FINAL!" Yuna triumphantly smirked as she brought her arms across her chest. The others just gasped and had their jaws hanging in midair. Hanako just smiled some more.

"O-kay," Yugi shrugged, "…suite yourself…" Suddenly Yuna's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"…Tell me…I didn't just said that…"

"Well, as a matter-of-fact —you did," Yugi grinned, "heard that Mokuba?"

"_Loud and clear! It was good doing business with you!" _Mokuba said excitedly, _"See 'ya later!"_

------

"Wooohoooo! Big brother, you got a date!" Mokuba cheered as he put away his mobile, "And it's not Mandy!" Seto looked like he was just relieved of a very bad case of LBM (Loose Bowel Movement). "Time to get a movin' yeah baby!" Mokuba continued as Seto threw him a surprised look.

------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi covered his ears as his twin had her fits while Ryou was conducting a mini funeral for Malik and Bakura.

"—spiriti santi. Amen." Ryou tried to say in Latin as he made a sign of the cross.

"Here, put some daisies," Rebecca offered. Ryou accepted them gratefully.

"How sweet! They're all happy!" Hanako remarked.

"Oh, GREAT Ra! What have I done to deserve this?"

------

Somewhere in the big wide white above (heaven)…

Ra and the other gods were having a tea party.

"_Oh, GREAT Ra! What have I done to deserve this?"_

"Nothing," Ra casually answered as he sipped some of his tea. "We just need some ENTERTAINMENT!"

"Yeah, entertainment!" Osiris cheered, "Raise your hands people! Yeah!"

"Wazzup! Wazzup! Y'all!" Horus said as he arrived with party balloons.

------

The day went by uneventfully because most of the people involved in this twisted little story were getting ready for the party to be held in one of the Kaiba's estate. In one particular spa resort, the Kaiba brothers were having a 'very spa good time.'

"Ah, zis is ze life!" Mokuba said as he was being massaged. "Ne, big brother, havin' a good time?" Mokuba turned to look at his brother…who was wearing the same constipated face he had this morning. A big drop of sweat dangled from his head. "Big brother, are you experiencing LBM again?"

"Whoa man!" Seto's massager, Bob, quickly drew his hands away from him. A vein popped onto Seto's forehead. "Mr. Kaiba if you're gonna go, there's a rest room just down the aisle back at the lobby." He quickly added, "Please, have mercy! I have wife and kids, man!" Mokuba was suppressing his laughter.

"No, I am not suffering from LBM nor am I constipated," Seto grind his teeth, "something was just bugging me, since Mokuba phoned the Crawford's."

"Oh, so you're not gonna go 'bomb's away' or anything, man?"

"No."

"Ukei!" Bob said, relieved, and he continued with his work, that is, to massage.

"So, what's eating you, big brother?"

"…Has it ever occurred to you as to what my date _looks_ like…?"

Mokuba froze from picking on the peanuts quietly sitting on the stool. "Now that you've mentioned it…I haven't really thought about that…"

"Dude, you mean you set your brother up on a blind date?" Sponge, Mokuba's massager butted in.

"Not really, we were desperate at that time…" Mokuba trailed as he plucked a peanut into his mouth.

"Man, you don't know what she looks like or anythin'?" Bob asked disbelievingly. "That's low man! I didn't think you were one of those who go for blind dates."

"I didn't want it to be like that in the first place."

"So, who's the lucky damsel anyways, dudes?" Sponge asked.

"You know, Mutou Yugi?" Mokuba said.

"Of course, dude!"

"Yeah, man!"

"Big brother's date is Yugi's…twin sister…"

"…" Sponge and Bob halted from work.

"Nah…seriously dude?"

"Man, he really has a twin sister?"

"It's true!" Mokuba said as he plucked yet another peanut while Seto could only nod in agreement. "Let's look at it this way…" Mokuba said as he mimicked an Indian. "Let's close our eyes and imagine a big fluffy white cloud…."

"Uh-huh, a cloud, okay…" Sponge, Bob, and Seto all tried to imagine what Mokuba was describing.

"What's the cloud for, man?" Bob asked.

"Just listen," Mokuba said, "We'll try to imagine what _she _looks like."

"…Whatever you say, dude…"

"…In the cloud is Yugi…imagine Yugi getting taller and slimmer…"

"…taller…and…slimmer…okay..."

"Yeah, yeah, and then, his hair, it's getting longer and longer. And his facial features turn more feminine…"

"…are you sure about this dude?"

"Shhh! Just listen! ….Then…add curves for the hips and then add the…boobs…" Mokuba's face was turning green. Sponge, Bob, and Seto all turned different shades of violet.

"Man, I think I won't live through this!"

"….And finally….imagine 'her' doing giggly…girly —stuffs . . ." And with that, all four men —I mean three men and one boy, snapped their eyes open and shivered, goosebumps ran down their spines.

"Good luck Mr. Kaiba!" Sponge mumbled.

"Yeah, man, you need all the luck you can get," Bob agreed, "…with that kind of date…"

"…I'll be the laughing stock of town…" Seto grimaced.

"…it won't be that bad," Mokuba tried to comfort, "…I hope…"

------

"Hhhhmmm…." Yuna said as she looked at herself from head to toe, "……mmmmm……Not bad….not bad at all!"

"Yuna, what are you doing?" Mai asked her.

"Hi there, sweet chicks," Yuna said to herself in the mirror. Apparently, Yami was his usual playboyish self. "Wanna go out with me tonight?" (A/N: We made Yami into a sort of playboy here, hehehe, we thought it was kinda cute to make him like that.)

"Yami, stop that, you're scaring us." Anzu warned.

"Just dump that Kaiba dude and hook up with a more good-looking guy, ehem —me."

"Yami?"

"So hows about it, hot momma, you and me, tonight?"

"ATEM?"

"What?" Yuna asked innocently in her usual Yami-ish self.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Shizuka blurted while taking a sip of water.

"What? What's your problem?" Yuna whined, "I can't help it if I look —hot!"

Shizuka choked on her drink with Yuna's last statement. Mai and Anzu looked as if their tummies were doing back flips.

"YAMI! STOP THAT!" Anzu yelled, "You're giving us the creeps."

"Oh, Yami, tell me you're not falling in love with yourself." Mai exasperated. "That'd be downright disturbing, you know."

"Sheesh," Yuna said, "is it a crime to be as attractive as me?"

"Yuna dear, you're SO adorable!" Hanako squealed in delight.

The girls sweatdropped. For the past hours, take note, hours, the Magic 3 were helping Hanako get Yuna, the pharaoh who turned into a female, ready for the party. And it proved to be a very tough task, but then again, through 'girl power' they were able to successfully carry out their mission. Yuna was checking herself out in the mirror. They were able to force her to wear a ruby red cheongsam embroidered with golden dragons; it has high slits at both sides reaching up to her thigh. They knew that they wouldn't be able to force her to wear it as is, so they made her wear a white miniskirt to go with the dress. They also had her wear a pair of maroon silken shoes, also embroidered with dragons. And they arranged her hair to a manner that'd make her look Chinese. And so, they arrived in the current situation with Yuna/Yami beginning to turn into a Narcissist. (Narcissists: those who fall in love or have a great admiration for their selves --;;;) It was a good thing Rebecca liked to get ready by herself in her own room, said that she was a big girl and can take care of herself. _"I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. If I can't do that simple thing, I'm not suited to be my Darling's wife!_"

Meanwhile, downstairs, the boys were all over the place. Jyounouchi and the others decided to help Yugi and his dad get ready for the party before they leave for their own affairs. They already arranged what to wear but to their constant change of mind they misplaced something with another. Yugi was running all over the place trying to get a sock on his foot and trying to find his tie. Pegasus, who just got home excitedly, was also suffering the hide-and-seek game. He was looking for his favorite suspenders and was running all over the place. Jyounouchi was holding the suspenders and was desperately trying to catch up with him, but they always end up running opposite each other. Honda was going after Yugi because he had his other sock and he was wearing a black and a striped one. Ryou sat quietly surveying the scenario while fanning the dejected romantics, occasionally pointing something to help the disheveled group. After an hour of hard labor and help from good friends, the men in the Crawford household were now sleek and dashing and ready to go.

"Whew!" Jyounouchi wiped a sweat. "We're all done! Now, what of the girls?"

"I think they tried on those Chinese stuff we brought back home." Honda guessed.

Just then the girls emerged from the staircase one by one. The Magic 3 came out first looking very excited, and then Rebecca. Rebecca was wearing a flowing pastel blue halter neck Chinese gown, she was looking very lady-like, and enough to turn Yugi's head a full 180 degrees.

"Darling!" Rebecca grinned, "Like my dress?" She asked as she twirled around Yugi and made him blush a little.

And then, Hanako walked shyly towards Pegasus in her Chinese inspired silky fitted black and backless evening gown; she had a thin shawl dangling loosely around her neck.

"Hey there sexy," Pegasus grinned.

"Hmp! Attention seeker!" Hanako playfully pinched Pegasus' cheek and then they said loving words to each other on which the youngsters blushed bright neon red. And at last, it was the Pharaoh's turn to do his —er —her grand entrance. They thoughtfully observed the top of the staircase; even the hopeless romantics came back to life and prepared their cameras for this rare moment. They all sweatdropped when someone —lumbered down it like a gorilla.

"What?"

"…grand entrance, sheesh," Yugi smacked his face.

"Everything's perfect," Jyounouchi sarcastically said, "the dress and all . . . you just had to do that gorilla walk of yours."

Everybody sweatdropped again.

"Well now," Pegasus tried to grab everybody's attention. "Since this is a special occasion, let's get a photo taken! For remembrance!"

------

In one of the Kaiba's estate, particularly, near the beach…

Dazzling sky high spotlights littered the sky, informing the guests that the party is now in order. The red carpet was rolled out; the media was out on the lawn labeling areas for their own, and businessmen and VIPs flocked to the Kaiba Corporation's luxurious 50th Annual Anniversary. Like ants, they walked the red carpet and were accommodated most accordingly.

"Okay, Seto, relax, you can do this," the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation tried to calm himself. "Breath (hff-hff-hff)"

Seto Kaiba was timidly waiting out in the entrance for his date while being bombarded with greetings from prominent people.

"Good to see you here at last Mr. Kaiba."

"What a surprise! The man behind Kaiba Corporation!"

"Go get her tiger!"

Seto sweatdropped at the last remark. Mokuba finally decided to show.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba waved as he caught his brother's attention. Seto turned to look but his eyes almost bulged out when he saw how many Mokuba's datesssss were. "Hehehehe, it's not too late to pick from them, big brother." Mokuba has 10 dates, five for each arm.

"KOMBAN WA BROTHER-IN-LAW!" Seto cringed at the greeting.

"Whatyousay?"

"Mokuba's mine!"

"Shuddup! He's Mine!"

"No! No! HE's MINE!"

"Ladies, ladies," Mokuba tried to calm them down, "There's enough Mokuba to go around for everybody. Come my sweets, the chocolates are waiting inside."

"You're SO wonderful!" One of the younger Kaiba's dates chirped. Seto could only stare in disbelief.

"O-kay," Seto mumbled, "What did I miss?" Mokuba and his dates, take note, datessss, disappeared inside. Just then an old man, take note, old man, the president of a robotics company in US, came up to him.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba! What a surprise!" He grinned a toothless grin, "Where's your wife?" Seto looked like he was about to faint.

------

"Now remember Munchkin," Pegasus lectured, "Behave yourself and just relax."

"Yes, do as your father tells you," Hanako agreed, "You won't be able to enjoy yourself if you keep on thinking about it."

The Crawfords were now speeding their way towards their destination, courtesy of good 'ol Joe. Yuna sank into her seat and covered her face with a fan.

'_ sigh What's done is done, there's nothing I can do about it…might as well enjoy myself,'_ Yuna thought, _'I'm not the pharaoh for nothing.'_

------

"Yuna, why? WHY?" Malik yelled as he gulped down another glass of —MILK. "WHY have you forsaken me, my love?"

"Sheesh, Malik, get a hold of yourself." Ishizu sweatdropped and poured Malik another glass. "And stop with that poetic thingy. It's driving me nuts."

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu snort! glug-glug-glug burp! "

"Get a grip will you? Earth's picking me up in five minutes," Ishizu said as she poured yet another glass of milk for her brother. "Good thing he doesn't drink alcohol." Ishizu sighed as she poured him another glass.

"BUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

Meanwhile, in the Bakura's household, the same scene was also taking place.

"Pour me another glass!" Bakura hollered as he grabbed another tissue paper.

"Hai, hai," Ryou was stuck being his bartender, "sheesh, Bakura, ya're drinking all the _orange juice_ in the house."

"I dun't care! glug-glug Yuna dumped me! Huhuhuhuhu!"

"As if," Ryou made a face, "she liked you in the first place."

"Wha— you're mean! HUHUHUHUHUHUHU! snort! "

"That Kaiba creep's going down!" Malik and Bakura said at the same time but at different places.

------

"KOMBAN WA SETO-KUN!"

"Ugh." Seto scowled. The Voodoo Clan each had their own dates and they all looked quite nice.

"Komban wa, Seto!" Ishizu greeted with a cheeky smile.

"So, where's your DATE, hhmm?" Fire grinned from ear to ear.

"She's coming, I'm just waiting for her," Seto tried not to look at them for he might let himself beat those irritating smirks off their faces.

"Aw, how cute!" Water teased, "Seto-kun is waiting for his date." A small vein popped on Seto's head.

"Well, then we'll wait for you inside," Earth waved, "that is, IF you really have a date."

"Cheerio Seto-kun!" Wind and Metal waved, and they all disappeared inside.

"Argh! Those guys are really getting on my nerves!" Seto muttered to himself while he picked on a plant behind him. Anger management, I guess. "Okay, calm down Seto, concentrate on the matter at hand."

A black limo stopped and out came the Crawfords. Seto was still too busy picking on the poor plant to notice their arrival. Pegasus came out first and helped Hanako on her feet. The couple came up the red carpet. Rebecca and Yugi came out next with her leading Yugi, but I'd say it was more like dragging the poor fellow. Yuna came out shortly after them.

'_Whoa! This is uber cool!'_ Yuna thought, _'I feel like a pharaoh again!'_ She decided to play along, for now; after all, if she sulked all night, it would give her wrinkles. And the great Yami / Pharaoh Atem doesn't want to see a 'dried grape' when he / she looks in the mirror.

"Komban wa Seto-kun!" Hanako greeted cheerfully. "You look splendid!" Seto was caught off guard.

"Uh —thanks."

"Good evening Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus smiled, "Dashing tonight aren't we?"

"Uh –yeah –thanks."

"Take care of our little Munchkin, okay?" Hanako said as she groomed the young CEO who blushed a faint red. "She's just over there, behind Yugi and Rebecca."

"Well, then, we shall go in now," Pegasus said before they disappeared inside.

"HI SETO!" Rebecca waved as she tugged on Yugi's sleeve. "Nice party!" Yugi just slid by while waving at him while Rebecca dragged him inside. Seto can't help but pity one of his rivals but he has other things to worry about, like what to say to _her_. He picked on the poor little plant again.

'_Think, Seto, think_ dub-dub dub-dub _!' _Seto clawed at his brain, _'Uh, Hi! _dub-dub dub-dub _I'm Seto! Ugh! That sucks!"_

"Watcha doin' Kaiba?" Yuna asked Seto's back offhandedly sounding like Yami.

"Stop bugging me Yami," Seto fretfully said, "I'm trying to think here." Just then Seto's eyes grew as big as saucers. _'…Yami's in Egypt…'_

Seto abandoned the plant and turned around…

-TBC?

EnigmaRaziel: And that's the end of Chapter 4! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Rips hair out) At long last!

mimicshalle: You're mean, you know that? Leaving it like that and all…

Malik & Bakura: Why? WHY? HUHUHUHUHU!

EnigmaRaziel: Ignore them; they weren't able to take their medicine. (Sweatdrops)

mimicshalle: This chapter was kinda long don't you think?

EnigmaRaziel: Yeah, I know. I'm excited for the sequel!

mimicshalle: You're already talking about the sequel —we aren't even finished with this!

EnigmaRaziel: Oh shush! You're also excited about it.

mimicshalle: (has a guilty face) Whatever! It's now time for Yugi's corner!

Yugi: YEAH! It's now time for MY corner! There's nothing to explain today… but if you're wondering what they meant by 'dried grape', it means someone who looks old, like those of senior citizens! Dried grape equals raisin, get it? Raisin, get it? If you didn't get it just forget it.

Now for a very short preview of next chapter!

"_She's awready takin'! She's awready takin'! She's awready takin' away prom meee!"_

WHoah! Who could this be? Who's singing? Find out in the next installment of Overturned Existence!

EnigmaRaziel: That was pretty quick… please review!

Seto: Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! I'm finally gonna see my date! Is she gonna be some kind of a freak show? …I hope not…

Yuna: Oh, why? WHY? WHY ME?

EnigmaRaziel: Dun't worry, you'll be a guy again in the sequel!

Yuna: Really?

mimicshalle: That's right —in heaven! Wehehehehe!

Yuna: Whatyou mean? You're gonna kill me?

EnigmaRaziel: Secret!

Mokuba: (Diggin on some old files) Hey! I found Noah-niisan's files!

mimicshalle: SEE ya next chapter and please REVIEW!


End file.
